Goodbyes Not Forever
by SmiiLey-Chan
Summary: Words can change people. It can either make them or break them. He broke her, she left.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA ON THIS! IF YOU WANT TO BETA ME THAN PLEASE INBOX ME!**

Hi! Smiiley-chan here! Here's my new story! I have decided to delete my story My Amnesia Girl! But I havent yet.. Maybe tomorrow or something but I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

* * *

A young Tenten was walking down the streets of Konoha. Caught up in her own thoughts, she never heard someone call her name.

"TENTEN!" Yelled someone.

Blank. Nothing. Void.

"TENTEN!" They yelled a bit louder this time.

Still nothing. Why may you ask. Let's just say, a heartbroken girl needs her space and time to recollect the broken pieces of her heart and put them back together.

'I have no choice.'

~ Flashback ~

The bun-haired kunoichi sprinted tree by tree to the known training ground of her and Neji.

Upon her arrival, sitting by the root of the tree was Neji, meditating. Sensing the presence of his training partner, he cracked an eye open before Hn-ing.

"Shall we begin?" He asks monotonously.

"Hai."

Preparing her scrolls behind her, she suddenly leaped towards the open skies and did multiples of turns, twists, spins, and tumbles of all kind while in the heavenly firmament. One by one, weapons started to poof and aim at their target. The teenage prodigy who deciphered the raining steel, immediately forced chakra through his body and spun around in record time, thus avoiding the weapon mistress' futile attempt to castrate him.

Landing gracefully on the ground again, the whole routine started over.

~ A little while later ~

' This is hopeless' Thought a frustrated Neji, ' How am I suppose to improve.' (AN: Cliché much?)

' Konoha is in the midst of an upcoming war and yet her I am fooling around. I need to take more serious training.'

"That's enough." He stated emotionlessly.

"Huh?"

"Enough."

"We're amidst an upcoming war and yet you are not taking your training seriously."

"Nej-"

"I don't need any excuse, if you will not train harder than I will have to train with someone else. Konoha is in danger and is in need of many strong shinobis. We do not need any wea-"

He was suddenly interrupted by a soft voice, "I know. Its fine you said what you feel to say." She forced on a smile, a fake one, fooling Neji nonetheless.

The words of Shizune rang through her aching head

"_Tenten, you're the only capable kunoichi I know for this. I need you to go to Ryuugakure. There's this healing water I've heard of. An oasis with a hanging waterfall. The waters can cure anything or anyone. It's our only for Tsunade-sama. You're our only hope."_

"_I'm taking a big risk if I accept right?"_

"_Hai, but I have talked to the Hakase (AN: Dragon Leader, Does anyone have a better name?) He said in exchange for a gourd of the healing water, Konoha must sacrifice a Shinobi."_

"_I'll think about it."_

"_Please do. The hope of Konoha is entrusted to you."_

_She nodded and headed out of the medium sized Tent._

Snapping back into reality, Tenten made a decision.

She looked back at Neji and said, " Yes, I know. That is why I have accepted a mission from Shizune-san requiring me to go to Ryuugakure. The mission is to get a gourd of healing water in exchange for a kunoichi. Since I am rarely needed. I volunteered."

Neji was flabbergasted inside but outside he was as stoic as ever.

"Hn."

Sighing sadly she the bid her goodbye and walked off, preparing to go. Far from Konoha and not to return maybe.

~ Flashback end ~

"Tenten!" Turning around, she saw Yamanaka Ino panting heavily with a hand upon her knee bending over and one over her chest.

"Ten-ten" She said in between breaths.

"Ino?"

Regaining her composure again, she straightened her back and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Shizune-san wishes to speak to you."

"Hai."

As she was about to leap off to Shizune a hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Are you going to accept?"

"Accept what?"

"You know, the mission?"

"Hai."

Suddenly, the once cheerful Ino looked down gloomily.

"You don't ha-"

She was suddenly interrupted by Tenten's sudden change of voice, "I have to."

"Its for the sake of Konoha and Tsunade-sama." She whispered it this time.

"I u-understand. Arigatou Tenten-chan."

She smiled at the younger girl before jumping off again.

"I'll miss you Tenten." Whispered Ino before a tear managed to escape her sky blue eyes.

~ Later ~

"Shizune-san."

"Tenten."

"I accept this mission."

"Huh? You su-"

"Hai. Better me than anybody else." She forced another smile.

Shizune sighed before taking a quick glance at Tsunades sickly and frail face.

"You will leave tonight, if that's okay with you?"

"Hai."

"It will take you 4 days and a half at most to get there. Once you arrive hand this to one of the guards" Pulling out 2 scrolls from the bedside and handing it to Tenten, she continued, " In this scroll, there will be a sealed gourd, fill it up, re-seal it then send it back to Konoha. While this scroll, give it to the guard then ask for it back and hand it to the Hakase. Understood?"

"Hai."

"You may go."

~ Tenten's apartment ~

Picking up random weapons and sealing it into her scroll, Tenten spotted a picture by her bedside. It was a recent team photo taken. Smiling for a while, she gently placed the picture in her bag, which was now half-filled with clothes. Glancing at the clock, she picked up her bag, strapped her scroll and tightened the buns on her hair. Visiting each part of the house, making sure it was neat and tidy before she left, she looked around and walked out. She then locked the door and left.

Arriving at the big green gates of Konoha, Tenten checked if all the things she needed was with her. Taking a deep breath and letting it out. Suddenly a tear escaped her eye, wiping it off, she pumped chakra to her legs and dashed off. Leaving her hometown, not to return for God only knows how long.

"Goodbye Konoha." She whispered softly

* * *

There you go! Love it? Hate it? Review please!

Love forever,

SmiiLey~Chan


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome back

Hi! SmiiLey~Chan Here again! Second chapter to 'Goodbye's Not Forever' This was originally suppose to be uploaded on the 20.03.11 but FanFiction decided to become retarded and have a problem . Every time I tried to upload a new chapter, this error page kept on popping up and all... Oh and thanks for the people who reviewed the previous chapter, you have motivated lil missy here to update! Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else.

* * *

Goodbye's Not Forever

Chapter two: Welcome back.

~ Ryuugakure: 4 days later ~

After 4 days of sprinting from tree to tree. The young brunette arrived at the gates of the Hidden Village of Dragons. All those years of hearing stories, legends and tales about the village she was acknowledged to as a young child; they were all true. They weren't myths as some people would say. The way her parents would narrate to her the way the variety of dragons would soar through the endless blue skies, the carefree attitude of the villagers, the strong shinobis guarding their home, the cheery atmosphere, everything really.

The gates were elegantly designed with dragons, racing around the gate. Entering the village, nothing had changed since the last time she was here.

After handing to the guards the appropriate scroll that Shizune gave, she strolled through the village. Stopping every once in a while to admire the village's elaborate collection of weapons.

Gradually, she arrived at the Hakase Tower. It was waaaay bigger and taller than the one at Konoha she mused. After climbing flights and more flights of stairs, she got to the Hakase's office.

' About time I got here. They should really lessen up these stairs.' She thought irritatingly while regaining her posture and making herself looking presentable to the Hakase.

She knocked twice.

Nothing.

She knocked again.

Still nothing.

As she was about to knock once more but then got interrupted by a deep baritone voice.

"Come in."

Opening the door ever so slowly, she entered. She was surprised to see a male who seemed to be the same age as her with indigo blue hair, spiked up messily like Kiba's hairstyle but with a fringe. Charcoal-coloured eyes and a slightly pale crèmed skin made him look absolutely, irresistibly handsome.

"Hakase-sama." She stated casually.

He looked up from his mound of paperwork.

"You must be the exchange Kunoichi from Konoha. I presume?"

"Hai."

"Well there'll be shinobis from here that will lead you to the Healing Rivers. After sending the scroll, come back here a.s.a.p."

"Hai."

"Dismissed."

Nodding in response, she left. Once outside she was greeted by two ANBUs. One was a female and a male, she thought. The female had a hawk mask, the other had a tiger.

As they were walking down the room Tenten remembered something.

' -Sweat drops- Great. I have to go down those flight of stairs again.'

Instead of going down the stairs, the two ANBUs made a right turn. Right infront of her was a lift, and elevator. Her right eye started twitch crazily. The ANBUs chuckled before the hawk masked ANBU said," I'm guessing you climbed the seemingly endless flights of stairs, ne?"

"Hai."

"Oh well, now at least you know that there's an easier way up and down." She nodded sheepishly.

~ Healing River [Hiringu-Gawa] ~

As they were approaching the Legendary Healing River, she saw a mid-aged woman. She was elegantly dressed in a blue kimono, the same colour of the river. It had a white obi round the lady's waist and had prints of different shades of flower petals. Her back was turned, so that the three ninjas couldn't see her face.

At feeling the presence of the three, she stood up and spun around swiftly. She had piercing azure eyes, cherry red lips and luscious russet-coloured hair. Her name suited her perfectly, Beautiful Child.

'She hasn't changed much.' Thought Tenten with a small smile.

"Kumiko-Sama." Said both the ANBU members.

Nodding softly in response, she averted her gaze to the 16-year old brunette.

Feeling Kumiko's stare intensely grow, Tenten looked up. Brown eyes met azure.

"Kumiko-sama, this is Tenten. She is the exchange Kunoichi."

"I see. Come dear, let me help you with filling the gourds up." She said while beckoning the Konoha Kunoichi.

Doing as she was told, she opened the scroll with the sealed gourd inside and summoned the specific object needed.

The tiger masked ANBU coughed softly and informed that they will be going.

"So Tenten, it's been a while ne?" Said Kumiko as she was filling up the gourd.

"Yes. Yes it has Kumi-san."

"Where will you be staying Tian-tian?"

"Not quite sure yet. It seems to me that Hayato-kun has reached his goal. He definitely had proved everyone wrong."

"Yes he has. He has done many good things here at Ryuugakure as a shinobi and now as the Hakase."

"That's good to hear. It's nice to be home."

The two looked up to the endless cerulean skies and smiled.

"Welcome back Tian-tian." Whispered Kumiko happily.

* * *

*Gasps* How does Tenten and Kumiko-sama know each other? How does she know the Hakase? And what does Kumiko-sama mean by "Welcome back, Tian-tian."? To find out, tune in for next time...

Next Chapter-

Chapter 3: The Past of Tenten

* * *

Thank you for the people who reviewed in Chapter 1! Some people favourited the story yet never reviewed. So reminder! PLEASE REVIEW!

Yes I know that its short… But it'll somehow, in future chapters, get longer.

Humor will be coming soon but drama and background stories will kinda fill in at the moment.

Also, I will try to update this story every different week or every 2-3 weeks.

Thanks again anyways and do review.

Arigatou goszaimsu,

SmiiLey-chan


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Of Tenten

Hola! SmiiLey-chan is back again! Heres Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I, SmiiLey-Chan, does not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be on FanFiction now would I?

* * *

Goodbye's Not Forever

Chapter 3: The Past of Tenten.

~ Back at Konoha ~ Godaime's Tent ~ Time skip: 4 days after Tenten's Departure ~

Shizune was currently cleaning up a couple of dust and dirt here and there when suddenly two green-clad ninjas with half of the Konoha 11 trailing closely behind.

"SHIZUNE-SAAANNN!" Cried Lee and Gai-sensei.

"What?" She half screamed back at the two crying shinobis.

"Where is the youthful lotus of Team Gai?" Questioned Lee.

Suddenly Hinata spoke up. "The Teams were planning on meeting up at Ichiraku today. Me and Naruto-kun went to Tenten-san's apartment but she was not there. We checked their training grounds and asked Gai-sensei and Lee-san if they seen her but they said that Tenten-san never came to training at all."

Naruto then interrupted Hinata. " We searched all over Konoha but we never found her."

A line of Yes' and Yosh' chorused in the tent.

'I guess she never told them.'

Abruptly, Ino strode casually with Neji trudging behind her.

"Shizune-san." She greeted and smiled and waved to the others. As for Neji, he simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Ino, Neji. What brings you here?"

"Tenten-chan is not in her apartment anymore. I take that she left last night?" Answered Ino, in a small yet serious tone, a hint of sadness.

Sakura, who was quiet for most of the time, decided to voice out her thoughts.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT LAST NIGHT?"

"Calm down, forehead. She just went on a mission, that's all." Ino lied.

Hinata pondered for a moment and asked, " How long will she be gone?"

"She's not coming back." Tediously replied Neji, with a straight face. As if he never cared about his bun-headed Team mate.

"W-what do you mean?" Stuttered Hinata, who was on the verge of tears.

This time, Shizune spoke up," She accepted a mission to Ryuugakure. There's this healing water that can cure anyone, even in the state of Tsunade-sama, in a coma." She took a deep breath before continuing,"In exchange for a gourd of the water, they wanted a Shinobi in return."

"What?" Yelled Sakura, She couldn't believe it. The four kunoichis were extremely close to each other and then suddenly, out of the blue, she goes? Without even telling anyone nonetheless.

"How does Neji-san and Ino-pig know about this?" Asked the rosette.

"I don't know how Neji knows but Ino-chan knows 'cause I asked her to deliver the message to Tenten."

"I see."

"I-is there a w-way to g-get h-her back?" Inquired Hinata, who was now sobbing softly in the loving arms of Naruto. Who in turn, tried his best to comfort Hyuuga heiress

"I believe not." Replied Shizune sadly.

"Our youthful blossom.. IS GONNNE!" Wept Lee while he and his sensei hugged and sobbed. If the situation wasn't as bad, everyone would've rolled their eyes at the duo but, unfortunately, they just lost a very valuable member of Konoha, a good friend, a worthy partner, and a loyal comrade. As they were deep thought, a messenger bird came flapping in the tent. Jolting everyone awake from their contemplation.

It flew to Shizune's extended arm and squawked. Gradually, she opened the scroll. As she was reading the contents, the other ninjas were waiting in anticipation from whom it was.

'That was fast.' Shizune thought.

Walking to Shizune, Ino asked, "Who's it from?"

"It's from Tenten."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. She just sent the gourd of healing water."

"Oh."

~ Ryuugakure ~ Hakase Tower ~ Day of Arrival at Ryuugakure ~

"Have you sent the scroll with the sealed gourd in it?" Questioned the Village leader coldly and seriously.

"Yes I have Hayato-sama." Answered Tenten.

His eyes widened in surprise. No one knew his real name, only his close friends. Everyone knew him as 'Hiroshi' not 'Hayato'.

"How do you know my name?"

"Seriously you can't remember me?"

The Hakase stared at her briefly before shaking his head slowly. She sweat dropped.

"It's me! Tian-tian!" She yelled.

Once again, the Hakase's eyes widened but this time in shock.

"No way." He whispered.

"Yes way!"

"Tian-tian? As in Panada-chan? Tenshi-chan?"

"Hai!" She replied while smiling, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

Hayato suddenly jumped up, ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's so good to see you again! Its been 11 years since the last time I saw you!"

"Hai."

"I'm sure everybody would like to see you again."

"They're still here?

"Hai. They've been ever so loyal to the village."

"That's good to hear."

"How's Yumiko-san and Ren-san?" Out of the blue, Tenten's face dropped.

"T-they died a w-while back. T-they died on a mission to Iwagakure 8 years ago." She stuttered, tears threatening to fall from her hazel-coloured eyes.

Hugging the Kunoichi more tightly, he let her sob into his chest. After years of bottling up her emotions because the fear of being called weakling, she let it all out.

"I-I miss them Hayato-kun."

"I know but I'm sure your parents will be happy, wherever they are now, that they have such a strong-willed kunoichi as a daughter like you." He comforted, smiling at her and wiping away her tears with his thumb. Tenten smiled back in response and muttered a quick thank-you and buried her head in his chest again.

Interrupted by a cough, the two teens spun around and noticed the two ANBUs from earlier. The Hakase rolled his eyes and told them to get out. That wasn't a very easy job since the two ANBUs were, surprisingly enough, not as cold as they seemed; they kept on asking how the two knew each other.

"Get out!" Cried the frustrated-looking leader.

"Tell us first." Demanded the Tiger-masked ninja.

"I will. Later. Meet at the Jounin Mansion."

"YOOOSHHHH!" Screamed the two ANBUs while running out of the room.

Hayato chuckled lightly. "Do you have a place to stay?" She sweat-dropped.

"Of course I do! I arrived a couple of hours ago and someone offered me a place to stay. " Was her sarcastic answer.

"Oh sorry. " He muttered while a mini blush tinted his pale cheeks.

"It's alright."

"Well, shall we get going." He questioned, smiling at the brunette.

"Yes we shall." She replied while grinning at him.

~ A little while later ~

As they were approaching the designated location, Tenten's eyes widened to the size of saucers! In front of her was a huge, more like massive, mansion. It was royal blue in colour with multiple windows, whitewashed balconies and a white roof. A stone wall surrounded the mansion although giving enough space for a big front yard. A pebble path trailing to the white coloured door, and stone steps right in front of the said door.

There were assortments of flowers littering and growing in scattered areas of the front yard. Blue bells, daisies, roses, tulips and plenty more varieties that Tenten couldn't name.

As they were entering the humble abode, a delicious scent was immediately whiffed.

"Looks like someone's cooking dinner already." Hayato stated while taking off his shoes and putting it on the rack, Tenten followed suite.

Glancing around, if the abode was massive outside, the inside was massive-er, if that's even a word. There was a big flight of umber coloured stairs once you enter the door, the walls were a crème colour, frames, pictures, scrolls, medals, artwork were hanging on the wall. It was a simple & old Japanese-style mansion yet seemingly modern at the same time.

On the left of the room was the lounge; there was a red carpet covering the wooden floor, cushions that were different hues of brown were scattered all over the floor yet neatly also, a small coffee table sat in the middle of the room. On the right side of the room were two doors. Both were see through, one led to the dining room, as Tenten can see, as for the other one, it led to the kitchen.

"Tenten?"

Snapping out of her initial shock, she saw Hayato smiling at her with a girl - who seemed to be the same age as her - next to him smiling also. Something seemed familiar with the girl; soft navy-black hair that reached just past her shoulder, stunning violet eyes, pale skin. She smiled at the remembrance.

"Miyako-chan?"

"Tenten? You remember me?"

"Of course I do! If I remembered Hayato then I most definitely remember you!" Exclaimed Tenten while running to the girl and hugging her.

After the hug, Miyako suddenly grabbed Tenten's hand and dragged her to the dining room.

"Come! Dinner is prepared. We'll get you sorted after supper but first, I'm sure everyone would like to see you!"

~ Dining Room ~

Tenten recognized some of the people but she didn't know if they recognized her. She was about to ask Hayato a question before Miyako spoke up,

"Oyasuminasai minna-san!" She exclaimed happily.

"Oyasuminasai." They responded back.

"We have a newcomer today!"

"Who is it?" Asked a boy with jet black hair and forest green eyes.

"You'll be surprised to know who it is Katsu-kun."

"Well?" Grumbled the said boy.

"Your enthusiasm overwhelms me."

"And so it does."

"Oh? So it does now, ey?"

"I was being sarcastic Miya-chan."

"SO WAS I!"

"Gee… Calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Insert the rolling of the eyes.

"Guys! Calm down please?" Hayato yelled.

"Fine" They mumbled.

"I'll introduce her," he continued, "This is Tenten. I don't know if you guys remember her but she was once form Ryuugakure a while back."

Hearing her name, Tenten softly nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"OH MY KAMI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Screamed two twin girls, both with flaming mahogany hair and deep red coloured pupils.

"I've been in Konoha ever since I left Ryuugakure."

"Is that so?" Asked the youngest looking one.

"Hai Akako-chan ."

She smiled at Tenten.

"You still remember me!" She giggled," Do you like Ryuugakure?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why did you leave?" Interrupted Akako's twin, named Akane.

~Flashback~

_A 6 year-old Tenten was walking down the street where her house was located on. Dragons would occasionally fly down and talk to her. Villagers would nod their heads in acknowledgement as the daughter of a well-known and highly respected Shinobi and Kunoichi in Ryuugakure strut down the pebble path of her home._

_She arrived at the big door of her lodging and knocked. A brunette with Amber eyes opened the door and smiled._

_"Konnichiwa Okaa-san!" She happily greeted her mother._

_"Konnichiwa Tian-tian."_

_"Is Otou-san home yet?" She asked while taking her sandals off._

_"Hai, he's in the kitchen. He wanted to talk to you."_

_"Hai."_

_Tenten's father smiled at his little angel as she bounded enthusiastically in the kitchen before sitting down in front of him at the table._

_"Konnichiwa Otou-san!"_

_"Konnichiwa Tenshi."_

_"Okaa-san said you wanted to talk to me."_

_As if by magic Tenten's mom came in and sat down next to Tenten._

_"Hai, I did."_

_"Oh? D-did I do d-domething wrong Otou-san, Okaa-san?"_

_"Of course not my little Tenshi."_

_"We just wanted to discuss some important matters with you," Her mother continued," It's about Ryuugakure and Konoha."_

_"Ryuugakure and Konoha? What 'bout it?"_

_Her father then took this opportunity to carry on._

_" The Hakase needs us to move to Konoha," He hesitated to carry on, scared at the tantrum that might proceed," You see Tenshi, Konoha needs strong ninjas, like your Okaa-san and myself."_

_"Have you heard of the Kyuubi attack?" Asked her mother._

_"Hai, we learnt about it at the academy. They said that the Fourth Hokage gave up his life to seal the fox demon inside his son so he can protect the well-being of Konoha."_

_"Yes, as you know the Kyuubi destroyed a lot of thing while it was on a rampage. For instance, a lot of ninjas died and many buildings and housing were consumed. The Hakase wanted a couple of ninjas to move there and help."_

_By the time he was finished explaining, Tenten had tears streaming down her flawless face._

_"Don't you worry about your friends here, we'll visit them every once in a while," Her mother said as if reading her daughters thoughts," And I'm sure you'll meet new friends in Konoha."_

_Her father hugged her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear."Gomenasai, my little tenshi." He whispered softly._

_"It's alright Otou-san b-but when we'll we be leaving?"_

_Her mother and father both made eye contact and smiled apologetically to their daughter._

_"We have two days at maximum."_

_Looking down once again, young Tenten nodded her head and sniffed a few times._

_"C-can I say bye to e-everyone today?"_

_She heard a her father sigh," Of course," He said," Just make sure you'll be home before dinnertime."_

_"H-hai." She stood up and kissed both her parents on the cheek and ran out of the house._

_When they heard the door close and the sound of small footsteps disappear the couple sighed._

_"You do know telling her we'll visit Ryuugakure was a bad idea, right?"_

_~ A little while later ~_

_"Hayato-kun! Miyako-chan! Akako-chan! Akane-chan!" Yelled Tenten, running to her group of friends._

_They were all lazing around the lake by a park. Waiting for the time to go zooming past._

_"Tian-chan!" Called back a 7 year-old Hayato._

_The others were grinning happily while waving their stubby little hands and also calling their friend._

_"What's up?" Asked Miyako._

_Their once smiling companion suddenly frowned and sat down on the grass with a huff._

_"The Hakase wanted Otou-san and Okaa-san to move to Konoha to help around there."_

_A young Miyako, who had her thumb and finger on her chin, rubbing it in a child-like manner, asked why._

_"Remember that Fox demon attack thingy that happened at Konoha a couple of years ago?"_

_Murmurs of yes' were heard._

_"Otou-san said that we have to go there to help out," She continued while having a thoughtful expression planted on her face," Since most shinobis died and a lot of building were destroyed, the Hakase asked if me and my family can go and help out."_

_The brood of children looked down glumly and sulked._

_Sensing the sad aura coming from her troubled-looking friend she remembered what her mother said, '…We'll visit Ryuugakure every once in a while,'_

_"Shimpai Shinaide minna-san! Okaa-san said that we'll be able to visit Ryuugakure every once in a while, or even you guys can come over Konoha and visit me!" Screamed Tenten at the top of her lungs while giving them a thumbs up and giving them her well-loved smile._

_"YOSH!" Cried out a four-year old Akako—who also copied Tenten's thumbs up act._

_Miyako decided to join in the encouragement and said, "No matter what we'll be the group of friends, even when you're not here with us, Tian-chan you'll always be in our hearts!"_

_Hayato chuckled before picking up Akane on the floor and carrying her where his friends were laughing at each other's antics," When will you be leaving Panda-chan?"_

_"Who's leaving?" A small boy's voice interrupted the on-going conversation of the children. Looking at the owner of the voice, they recognized it was only one of their fellow companion, a boy who was a the same age as Hayato, named Katsu._

_"Konnichiwa Katsu-kun!" Called out Akane, who was now joining her younger sister in lifting up Tenten's mood._

_"Why hello there." Akane giggled at the older boy's posh greeting._

_"Tian-chan is leaving to go Konoha."_

_"When?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows and frowning at the newly discovered news._

_Tenten stood up and waved at him. " In 2 days."_

_He pouted cutely and questioned, " Will you be able to spend your last days with us tomorrow or do you have to help with packing up?"_

_"I think so," She replied while pondering for a moment," I'm sure they'll allow me too. Since once I got home a while ago, most of our thing were already packed away. They probably sealed it in a scroll. Like the way they do with their weapons."_

_"I see."_

_The group of children looked up and saw the sun setting._

_"I should get going." Said Tenten realizing it must be dinnertime soon._

_Akako stood up and took her sisters hand . "Hai. Me and Akane-chan should go too."_

_"I'll walk Tenten home." Said Hayato who started walking to a stretching Tenten._

_Katsu gently tapped Miyako's shoulder, who seemed to be in a daze and told her that he'll walk her, Akako and Akane home._

_"Ja ne minna-san!" They yelled in unison while making their way to their designated paths._

_~ Minutes later ~_

_Tenten and Hayato were by the front door of her house waiting for someone to open the door._

_"I'll see you tomorrow Panada-chan."_

_"You too Hayato-kun!" She replied back while grinning happily at him._

_Hayato chuckled at her childish antics before hugging her tightly and whispering a goodbye, then walking casually to his home, which was only a couple of streets away._

_Tenten's father opened the door to their house._

_"Konbanwa, Otou-san! " She greeted energetically._

_"Konbanwa Tenshi."_

_Stepping inside and opening the door wider for his little daughter, he smiled at his angel._

_'Your name suits you well Tenten,' He thought, 'Always bringing a cheerful and heavenly aura wherever you go.'_

_"OKAA-SAN! I'M HOME!" She screamed, as she ran to the kitchen where her mother was._

_Her mother laughed softly and picked up her daughter. Her father came in and tickled Tenten on the tummy. From afar off, you'd see one happy family. You'll need glasses if you don't think so._

_~ 2 Days later ~ Gates Of Ryuugakure ~_

_The family was getting ready to set off to Konoha. Tenten's friends were there, her aunties, uncles, cousins, and some of the family's family friend were also present._

_"S-sayonara Tian-c-chan." Sobbed Miyako, Akako, and Akane together, while wiping their tears away._

_Hayato and Katsu hugged Tenten, one by one, and wiped a couple of tears that managed to escape their tear duct._

_"Sayonara minna-san! Tenten, let's go!" Her mother cried while extending her slender fingers to her daughters own small ones._

_After their goodbyes, the family took off._

_"Goodbye Ryuugakure. I promise I'll be back." Whispered Tenten who was on her father's back._

_'Goodbye Tenten. We'll see each other soon.' Thought Hayato as the figure of his friend and her family disappeared in the trees._

~ Flashback End ~

* * *

Phew! That was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I might be able to update a bit more now since my parents got me a new laptop. So now I don't have to wrestle with my brother to see who goes on first on the computer . And also I'm on a month long holiday. My Easter break was originally supposed to be 3 weeks but then the week we come back, we go back on a Wednesday and the Prince's wedding here in England was made a bank holiday so thus giving me only two days of school. Anyways! That was a long authors note was it not?

Thank you for all the reviews on chapter 2 once again! And do review please! Even if you hate it or not! I'm looking for a beta on this! If you want to beta me! Please inbox me!

Arigatou and Ja ne Minna-san!

SmiiLeey-Chan


	4. Chapter 4: The Date:Part 1

Hi everyone! I'm back! My laptop crashed but My parents bought me a new one since the Technicians found a couple of problems with it.. SO yeah.. xDD ANyways on with the story..

Disclaimer: I don't own

BTW: iNeed OCs and suggestions from my readers please review about it! Ims till looking for a beta on this..!

Goodbye's Not Forever

Chapter 4: The Date; Part 1

~ Time Skip: 1 month Later ~

"You must be joking right?" Inquired Tenten with a bewildered expression on her flawless face.

In front of her was her roomy, Satoshi Honoka, an old childhood friend. She was the same age as Tenten. She had dirty blonde hair, forest green eyes and tanned skin. Next to Hanako was Miyako, Akane, Akako, and another Jounin, who was 2 years older than Tenten and who was also Hanako's older sister, named Kanon.

The twins were grinning happily while their eyes were replaced with pumping hearts. Miyako was smirking with her arms crossed under her chest.

Hanako and Kanon were trying to persuade Tenten on something. Something important and big.

"Tenten, ever since you've arrived here, all you do is train, train and well, TRAIN, Damn it!" Cried a frustrated Hanako.

Tenten sighed in annoyance. These two sisters are sure persistent.

"Oh C'mon Tenten," Encouraged Kanon as she put an arm around the brunettes shoulder," It's just one date. That won't kill you."

"N-O! NO!" Yelled back Tenten who shoved Kanon's arm off her shoulder.

"Just give it a try? Please? Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy it? So just give it one try Tennie. ONE TRY!" Begged Hanako with pleading eyes and was down on her knees with her hands clasped together in front of her.

Tenten pondered a moment before muttering a miserable "Fine"

Cheers of Yay's and Yatta's erupted from the girls throats, except for Tenten of course. She was sulking.

"Cheer up Tenshi-chan." Said Akane who had an arm around her twins shoulder and munching on a pocky stick.

Her older twin was making a peace sign with her fingers and also had an arm around her twin's shoulder.

Miyako's eyes suddenly widened and a smirk spread across her face.

'I don't like that look.' Mentally sweating, thought a nervous Tenten.

MItako's eyes glanced at the four girls who were smirking also. Why am I not surprised, thought Tenten who inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Makeover time." Said Miyako darkly.

Tenten's eyes widened. She shook her head and mumbled incoherent words, resounding like a 'No' or 'No way'. She started to pump chakra to her legs, to make a dash for it but her so-called friends beat her to it. They each grabbed an arm and a leg and tied them together. Kanon did a couple of handseals and suddenly all the girls 'Poof'ed away.

~ A couple of poofs Later~

Our 6 kunoichis arrived at the mall with a'Poof'. The once tied-up Tenten was now free from the ever so tight rope.

She glared at them hard but they were unmoved.

"C'mon you. You must look beautiful for your certain someone" Said Akako as she linked arms with Tenten and dragged her to a store. The other girls were snickering as they slagged behind.

After entering a couple of stores and found no luck on finding something 'gorgeous' to wear for Tenten, as how Hanako worded it.

"OH MY GOSH! That dress is so cute!" Cried Miyako as she pointed to a certain shop with a dress behind the store window.

It was pretty, thought Tenten.

They walked in the shop and asked for the dress. They were lucky enough that there was only one dress left and it was much more fortunate for them that it was Tenten's size. They grabbed a purse, shoes and accessories to complete the whole outfit

Tenten snatched the dress and grudgingly walked to the fitting rooms.

A couple of minutes past, and a click was heard.

Tenten came out in the dress. Who knew the tomboy Tenten had such a body that any girl would envy?

It hugged all her curves in the right places, it showed a bit of cleavage but not to much, it was enough to make it sexy but enough to be modest. It was a strapless black dress, puffy under the waist and closing in just above the knee, elaborate floral designs were scattered around the hem of the dress.

A white belt around her lithe waist, tied elegantly behind her. Black heels adorned her feet, a silver locket necklace hanging loosely around her slender neck, and a white clutch purse was in her hand.

The girls all looked at their friend in awe. She looked beautiful.

Akane gave Tenten a thumbs up and grinned happily. " I think our job here is done ne?"

"Hai!" Cried the 5 Kunoichis.

~Later that night~

Tenten applied a bit of eyeliner on her eyelids and a bit underneath. She had smoky grey eyeshadow and traces of white on the side. A hint of pink blush coloured her cheeks and red lipstick applied on her plump lips. Her hair was out of their buns and reached her mid-back. It was lightly curled and her bangs were clipped to the side. She checked herself once more and grabbed her purse and left the mansion

'This is just one date. Just one date. How bad can it be?' Thought Tenten as she attempted to stay calm and walk casually to the appointed meeting place.

"Stupid kunoichis." She muttered as she arrived at the restaurant

"Tenten?" Called out a baritone voice.

She spun around and saw her date.

"H-hi." She managed to stutter out.

'He looks so handsome.'

So who's her date? Why did she stutter? Tune in for the next chapter!

Next Chapter- Chapter 5: The Date; Part 2

Thank you for all those who reviewed the previous chapter! Please help me reach at least 15 reviews… Suggest this to your friends or if you know any betas please tell them I'm looking for a beta! Arigatou!

Also, WeaponsMistressofCA and I are working on a CollaborationStory, Its a NejiTen fic, obviously. Maybe a hint of other couples. Its an AU fic . It may be posted around the end of the month or between the end of the month and the end of May. Still working on the chapters. It will be posted on both of our profiles. So stay tune for that! I think that's all the notices! Thanks again!

Ja ne!

SmiiLey-Chan!


	5. Chapter 5: The Date:Part 2

Whatsup? Here's the next chapter of Goodbye's Not Forever! Hope you enjoy! I had a couple of people who favourited the story and put it on alert yet they never reviewed. So if i can ask you to review please. Im still looking for a beta on this! PLEASE IF YOU KNOW ANY BETA! I NEED ONE! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Goodbye's Not Forever

Chapter 5: The Date: Part 2

'He looks so handsome!' Thought Tenten. She blushed slightly. Her date smiled at her.

"Shall we go in, Tenten?"

"Y-yes." Was her stuttering reply.

They walked in and a waiter guided them to a reserved table.

"You look beautiful tonight Tenten." Complimented her date

"Arigato Hayato-kun and the same goes for you."

He chuckled lightly at the blushing girl in front of him.

He took a quick sip from his wine glass.

"I believe this would be my first time to see you in a dress with makeup and your hair out of their customary buns."

"Hai and I believe this would be my first time also to see you in such a formal attire. That Hakase uniform of yours makes you look older than how old you really are."

He chuckled again.

"Well, you look beautiful tonight."

"And you look handsome tonight too!" She said with a smile.

Finally, their food arrived. They smiled at each other before tucking in.

" So Tenten, how is Konoha like?" He asked.

" Its nice."

"Just nice?"

"Yeah," She began," It's the same as Ryuugakure but Ryuugakure is way better than Konoha."

"Why?"

"Konoha is, well ,a place were popularity depends on your abilities ," She began," If you have a kekkai-genkai, you'll be praised and remembered. If you're strong and tough, you'll be looked upon. If you're a medic-nin you'll be loved But if you're just like me, a weapon specialist with no talent, then your of no significance. If you're pretty, handsome, sexy, smart or anything like that, you can use that as an advantage to become popular with your abilities as your secret weapon."

"I see. Is that why you accepted this mission? To be a kunoichi here instead of Konoha?"

"Yes, and to see old friends and such. It's nice to be back."

"Don't you miss your friends there?"

Tenten swallowed the dinner and answered," No."

Hayato was slightly taken back at her straightforward answer, he couldn't help but ask why.

"Well, I was always known as the weakling. The Kunoichis there are strong. Really strong." She replied as she shrugged

"You're strong. You have a kekkai-genkai, right? Why not use it?"

"I'm not strong. I can't use my kekkai-genkai. I don't know how to use it. I only know the basics. I've always wanted to go to Soragakure and go to the clan and ask for training but then no one knows I have a kekkai-genkai. So if I asked for a leave, what would I tell them?"

"Why doesn't anyone know?" He asked, he was intrigued at why no one knows.

"My parents, before they died, told me no one should know bout my clans kekkai-genkai."

"If you use it, then you'll obviously be stronger than most people."

She shrugged and continued eating.

~After dinner~

The two were taking a stroll down the side of a lake. Memories flooded Hayato's mind. This was the very place where Tenten told their group of friends she was leaving. The place where all of them would hang out. He smiled at the last thought.

"Memories?" Guessed Tenten.

"YEah. PLenty of them"

The two laughed a bit.

"Tell me about the your friends in Konoha." Said Hayato.

"Well, I'll start off with the girls. Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. She's the Hyuuga heiress. She's gentle and kind. She doesn't like hurting people. She seems weak but she's stronger than me. Yamanako Ino, She's one of those straight forward, make-up loving, boy-obsesed, and shopaholic type of girl. She's also strong. Then there's Haruno Sakura. She's admired by EVERY single boy except for the last living Uchiha. She's a medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade-sama. The three were all trained by the Hokage themselves, but Sakura was probably the most favoured. "

"I see. Well, why weren't you trained?"

"I was weak at medical jutsus."

"Oh, and the boys?"

"Akimichi Chouji, he may be big but never mess with him. He can squash you, literally. Inuzuka Kiba, dog lover and a natural prankster just like Uzumaki Naruto, who holds the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox within him. Aburame Shino, bugs are his best friends, Rock Lee, he's my team mate, he can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu only taijutsu, and he's really good at it. Then there's Hyuuga Neji, my team mate also. Cold hearted, emotionally constipated, he's a branch Member of the Hyuuga clan but he's known as a genius."

"Wow. They do seem strong."

"Yeah, so I stand no chance."

"You will, you'll be a lot stronger than them."

"How?"

"You wanted to be trained right? Then you will be."

Tenten eyes lit up and she smiled. Hayato smiled back in response.

"Arigatou." She said while hugging him.

He hugged her back and whispered, " Meet here around 7:00 a.m. we have a lot of training to do.

~ The next day ~

"Soshuryuu!" Multitudes of weapons rained down from the heavens. Hayato, who was the target of these pointy objects, ran for safety; trying his best not to get castrated on the way. He looked up and saw Tenten still spinning and summoning more varieties of weapons.

'Whoever called her weak must be stupid. She has thousands of weapons that can cut you straight through.' He thought.

"Kaze no yaiba!" A gust of wind threw Tenten and her weapons away. Hayato squinted his eyes and saw log instead of a person.

'Replacement Technique.'

He looked at the lake and saw ripples forming. Suddenly, Tenten started to emerge from the lake. Her eyes were closed as she emerged.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Suiryuudan." She whispered as she opened her eyes to reveal blue orbs instead of brown. The earth started to shake as 2 water dragons blasted up from the waters. They twisted and turned with each other.

'She's using her kekkai-genkai'

"Suiton no yoroi!" He summoned an armour of water to protect himself from the coming impact of the racing dragons.

'I doubt this water armour is going to last'

Tentens eyes were filed with determination but suddenly she blacked out.

Hayato rushed to catch the exhausted kunoichi.

'She's not use to using her kekkai-genkai. Her kekkai-genkai requires a lot of chakra. At this rate, it'll take time to expand her limit.'

He carried the unconscious body, bridal style, to the mansion. As they entered the mansion, the first thing he received was, a bonk on the head, courtesy of Miyako.

"What did you do to her?" She asked urgently as she checked Tenten's pulse.

Hayato sweat dropped.

"She used her kekkai-genkai."

"Oh." Was her reply.

"Don't kill her" She said sternly.

He smiled slightly before answering her with an earnest"I won't"

Tenten woke up a couple of hours later, feeling rather woozy. She cracked open one of her eyes. Hazel brown met charcoal black.

"Ne? Hayato-kun? What happened?"She asked drowsily, clutching her head as a searing pain swept through.

The young Hakase handed the brunette a cup of water and told her to lie down.

"You became unconscious once trying to use one of your clan's jutsu."

She started to recall the events that happened before she blanked out. Suddenly another pain washed over her; it was as if a bucket of ice cold water was thrown at her. The feeling sent shivers throughout her whole body. Her lips quivered in coldness. Her body, shaking profoundly. She gradually became pale. Her vision started to twist and turn and blur up. She tried to talk but her lip wouldn't move a single muscle, as if they were frozen.

Hayato, seeing his childhood friend quiver in coldness, shouted for help. He usually wouldn't panic but it was Tenten here, who was at risk. He was never trained for this kind of situation. Kumiko abruptly entered the room with a panicle expression on her face.

"What happened?" She half-screamed. Hysteria was evident in her azure eyes.

"Her body is not used to the chakra that was dispelled by using her clan's jutsus." He explained," She tried to use the Water dragon summoning technique but she blanked out."

Kumiko nodded her head slowly. Taking a deep breath, and suddenly wisp of blue chakra appeared around her hands. She started to heal minor injuries before inspecting her chakra systems. She closed her eyes and explained to Hayato, Tenten's current.

"She's just exhausted. She over used her chakra. She will most likely be unconscious for a few days. Although there may be a slight chance for her to be unconscious for the next month or so. She used a lot of chakra, and since her body is not use to the overload of chakra, it may take time for her body to fully accommodate the chakra. She will need a lot of training."

"What do you suggest Kumiko-sama?"Asked Hayato with pleading eyes.

The mid-aged medic looked up from her sitting position next to Tenten's unconscious figure.

"I think its best to bring her to Soragakure. Back to where her clan is."

It wasn't such a bad idea, he pondered.

"I agree." He said half-heartedly, to be honest, he really didn't want Tenten to go.

"Well, then it is settled. We'll inform her once she is conscious."

"Hai Kumiko-san."

SHe nodded in response. After collecting her equipment, she made her way to the door. Hayato followed soon after.

"Arigato Kumiko-san."

"Just remember, so not over do your spars."

"I'll keep that in mind"

Soon after closing the door. The Hakase was bombarded with questions asked by the gang.

"What did Kumiko-sama say?" Asked Miyako, her pale face showing panic.

"She's just exhausted. Overuse of chakra."

They all sighed in relief.

"Ne, I overheard something about Tenten-chan going to Soragakure."Inquired Akane." What was that all about?"

Hayato cleared his stuffing throat. "Kumiko-san suggested that Tenten should go back to her clan. Only for training, she'll come back, don't you worry."

Akane mouthed an 'O' and nodded her head in understanding.

~ A week later ~

"Tenten-san?" Confirmed the nurse.

The young brunette looked away from the window and looked at the nurse instead.

"Hai?"

"Kumiko-sama wanted me to inform you, that you are discharged from the hospital, and may leave anytime you wish. She warns you not to do any training for the next month or two. Hakase-sama wishes also to speak to you at the Hakase tower."

"Arigato gozsaimsu."

"And Miyako-san left a change of clothes by the side table."

She nodded her head.

The nurse bowed her head and left.

Tenten glanced at the side and saw the change of clothes her dear friend left her. She grabbed it and headed for the built in bathroom. After 10 minutes, she came out.

~Hakase Tower~

As she approached the tower, she smiled at a thought that seemed to have popped in her mind. She remembered the endless seemingly flight of stairs and her encounter with the ANBUs.

She recalled the directions the ANBUs gave her to the elevator.

SHe arrived at the floor where the Hakase was with a 'Ping'

The brunette knocked on the Hakase's door softly. Hearing a low 'Come in' she entered.

"Hakase-sama."

"Tenten."

"She smiled at him and said,"The nurse said you wished to speak to me."

"Hai. You have been informed that you were unconscious for at least a week, I believe."

"Hai. Hayato-kun"

"Kumiko-san,"He began, clasping his hands in front of him," Suggested that we send you to Soragkure to train with your clan there."

Tenten looked down and pondered for a moment.

"What do you suggest Hayato-kun." She questioned.

This time it was the young Hakase's turn to ponder.

He sighed sadly and whispered softly,"I agree with Kumiko-san"

* * *

Is Tenten going to leave Ryuugakure and go to Soragakure? Whats her answer? Stay tuned to find out.

Next Chapter: Chapter 6: Tenten's decision

* * *

Alright readers! Thank you so much to the reviewers again! Hope you enjoyed this. Im still new! ANd once again! IM LOOKING FOR A BETA ON THIS! THANK YOU! Take care! And have a happy easter week! I think thats all my notices... Well arigatou again!

Ja ne!

SmiiLey-Chan


	6. Chapter 6: Tenten's Decision

Hey! Im back! Here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy! Arigatou for the reviews mina san! This chapter is dedicated to Kitten9322! Heres a chapter with bits of Naruhina and Shikaino! (Sasusaku and Nejiten in future chapters) This is also dedicated to 'ANONYMOUS' Some anonymous reviewer left a review and it brightened my day xD Even though it was short. Thank you! AND ALSO! This is specially dedicated to DarkAnonymous324! Being such a faithful Nejiten fan and reviewer! I FEEL LOVED xDD I LOVE YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Goodbye's Not Forever

Chapter 6: Tenten's Decision

Soragakure.

The place where her clan was originated from and where they are at present.

The 17 year-old kunoichi mused over the conversation she had with the Hakase earlier on. To be honest, she didn't have a single idea what should her final answer be. She wanted to train and go to Soragakure, but she'll have to leave Ryuugakure and maybe not return for a year or so.

'Leaving for a year or so can't be that bad.' She thought to herself as she strolled down a pebble path in a forest. Nearing the end of her trail, she was greeted by the warm presence of the sun. The brightness of the sun caused Tenten to cover her eyes with her arm. As she adjusted her eyesight to the usual brightness of the sun, she saw a serene scenery before her. Luscious green grass, a waterfall with its basin stretching a mile wide, casual rabbits would pop out of their burrows, birds soaring through the endless firmament and fruitful trees surrounded the meadow. Tenten walked over to the basin of the waterfall and fell back to the soft grass. She took this opportunity to think over the suggestion of going back to Soragakure to train.

'What should I do?'

~ Back At Konoha ~

In Konoha, people were celebrating. Happy civilians filled the streets, shouting cheers of joy. They were celebrating the healing of their Hokage, the Godaime. Although the Godaime herself was not happy or celebrating. Learning that one of her Kunoichis volunteered to be an exchange trade for her healing. Tsunade sighed. She was not alone in her anguish. Most of the shinobis were all devastated when they found out.

~Flashback~

~Tsunade P.O.V. ~

_I was sprinting from tree to tree to the valley of end. I needed to get away from all the madness, the pressure, the constant pest of missions needing to be accomplished, everything. I needed to calm down. As I neared my destination, I spotted a certain brown-haired kunoichi. She was not wearing her usual baggie sweat pants and pink chinese shirt instead she worries a quarter-sleeved red chinese dress. It had gold trimmings and floral designs, ending just above the knew with slits on the sides. The dress defined her body, showing the curves hidden under all those baggy clothing and the tightness of the body made her bust stand out. Her hair was down, it cascaded down gracefully, the wind blew to one side, giving her an ethereal look. She was holding two white roses in her hand. I walked over to her, she was gazing up to the skies_

_'Who knew Tenten had such a body that any girl would envy. And she's only 13!' I thought to myself as I smiled._

_"Konichiwa Tenten." I greeted. _

_"T-Tsunade-sama." She stuttered obviously surprised to see me,"I mean, Konichiwa Hokage-sama." She gave me a small smile_

_"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your team mates at this moment?"_

_"Iie," She hesitated," I had to take a day off for something important."_

_"I see, and what would the be?"_

_"It's my parents death anniversary." She whispered._

_Understanding her pain, "I'm sorry." I apologised._

_"It's okay Hokage-sama." She replied gleefully, with a big grin on her face." There's no point in crying over spilt milk ne?"_

_I was taken back, how can she be so happy? Having nobody to care for her for the last 5 years. Her parents died and left her to tend for herself for the last 5 years and yet she is happy._

_"How can you be so happy?" I asked without giving much thought to what I was saying. She looked at me with a quizzical expression._

_"I'm happy because I know their in a better place. Where there is no pain or suffering."_

_"Don't you miss them or at least cry for them?" I whispered._

_"Hai, I miss them and cry for them every once in a while but I don't think they'll be happy if I mourn over their death. They wanted me to be happy so I will obey them and be happy. I know, wherever they are and wherever I am, they'll be watching me and guiding me and protecting me! They taught me that the key success to life is to be happy and be positive. Life is too short for any regrets, don't regret the past, learn from it instead. Make friends, love them like it would be your last day in this world. .Love."_

_"Thank you." I said._

_She smiled at me in response,"Anytime Hokage-sama."_

~FLashback End~

Normal P.O.V

'Live. Laugh. Love.'

The words ran through the Godaime's head.

'I shouldn't mourn for her departure. I should be happy that she chose her life over mine. It shows just how much she cares.' She thought to herself as she smiled.

'Thank you Tenten. I owe you a lot.'

~Somewhere else in Konoha ~

"It's so quiet." Whispered a blonde to a rosette.

"I know Ino-pig." She rolled her eyes" I believe I have ears and a brain to distinguish things."

Ino's eyes started to twitch and a pulse appeared on her forehead.

"Well, sorry if I was stating the obvious forehead-girl!"

"What did you say?" Muttered the rosette darkly.

Ino smirked," Nothing. I was just stating the obvious, FOREHEAD-GIRL!"

"Why you little honeysucking piece of poo-"(AN: xD Honeysucking piece of poop)

"S-sakura-chan, I-Ino-chan. Stop please." Begged a diminutive voice.

"Fine HInata-chan." They muttered in unison.

The gang were back to the silence.

"Why do you think Tenten-chan volunteered?" Asked Naruto, his eyes showing pain. Tenten was like an older sister to him. Both were orphans, and it was easy for them to relate with each other. When times got tough for the hyperactive blonde, the person he would run to would be Tenten and she'll accept him with open arms. He would tell her the pain and she would be there to listen, give advice and hug him till all his tears would subside. If he ran out of food, Tenten would be there to give him enough food for 3 months. If he needed help with training, she'll be there. He remembered the way he cried and Tenten was there, the time when the Sasuke-retrieval mission failed. Comforting him, and telling him to never give up. He remembered the smile on her face when he gave her the Katana she was eyeing in the weapons store, for her birthday, and a thank-you gift for always being there. He remembered all the joy her eyes would emit and the laugh that would sound every time he did something silly. He remembered the playful conk on the head he received when he realised that Hinata loved him and that he loved her back. Then he remembered the first time he saw her cry, she cried tears of joy, it was the day that he asked Hinata to be his girlfriend. He loved Hinata to bits and he also loved Tenten to bits. His world was complete when he had enough courage to ask Hiashi's daughter's hand in marriage but then a part of his world tumbled down when he found out that his sisterly-figure was gone.

"I d-don't know." Stuttered Lee.

'Tenten, I'm sorry.' Thought Neji seeing all the pained expression of his comrades.

~ Ryuugakure ~

"TENTEN-CHAN!" Screamed a little 4 year-old boy while running to the said female.

Tenten spun around and saw Hayato's little brother.

"Konichiwa Ken-kun," She greeted the toddler as she picked him up from the ground,"Konichiwa Hayato-kun."

"Konichiwa Tennie-chan." Greeted the two boys in unison.

Tenten giggled. Ken grinned sheepishly while Hayato glared at his little brother.

"So Tenten-chan. Care to join me and Hayato-nii-san for lunch. HIS TREAT!"

"Yeah, Ten join us-" Suddenly realisation sunk into his brain.

"WAIT! WHAT? MY TREAT? YOU SAID YOU'LL PAY!" He Half-screamed with his eye twitching madly.

"Ne, ne, Hayato-nii-san! I was only joking!" He said in a jiffy and making a peace sign with his hands," Gomenasai Hayato-nii-san!"

"Whatever." Muttered Hayato," You said you'll use the money you earned."

He received a cheesy smile in return.

The three entered a small dango shop near them.

"Konichiwa Hakase-sama!" Addressed the waitress.

The juvenile Hakase nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where would you like to sit?"The waitress asked with a gleaming smile on her face, pleased that the 'Hot' Hakase was talking to her.

The Hakase replied,"Anywhere without much people please."

"Mochiron Hakase-sama." (AN: Mochiron-Of Course.)

The waitress led them through the crowd and leaded them upstairs. Once they arrived at the top, they could see the most of Ryuugakure. The waitress handed them their menus.

~ Middle Of Lunch ~

"Have you decided yet, Tenten?" Asked Hayato.

The brunette looked up and gave him a look saying 'Not-yet' He understood.

"Dec-Munch-Swallow- Decision? What decision?" Queried Ken while popping another dango in his mouth.

The two adults looked at each other.

"Don't worry about it Ken." Assured Hayato," It's none of your business."

The soon-to-be shinobi shrugged his shoulders carelessly and munched on another dango.

Tenten smiled at the two brothers.

She remembered her little brother figure, Naruto and her big brother figure, Lee. She mentally sighed.

'I seriously need to train. I have a kekkai-genkai for goodness sake and yet I don't know how to use it. Pathetic of me.' She thought to herself.

"Hayato-kun, I'll give you my answer later."

He nodded and the three continued to chat and have their lunch.

~ Konoha ~

"Naruto-kun?" Said a voice.

Naruto turned around and saw his girlfriend.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" He greeted happily. Tenten may be gone but she taught him to be happy even if she won't be there to share the joy with him.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?"

"I'm fine now that I've seen you!" He exclaimed with his thumbs up and that exuberant smile of his gleaming.

His girlfriend giggled at her boyfriends antics, "Ano sa, I just left 1 hour ago and you missed me thatch already Naruto-kun?"

"YOSH!" He yelled while engulfing HInata in a bear-crushing hug.

The two lovebirds laughed gleefully.

"Aishiteru Hina-chan."

"Aishiteruyu Naruto-kun." She smiled.

'I'll make you proud Tenten-chan! BELIEVE IT!'

"C'mon Hina-chan! Let's go Ichiraku's for lunch!"

"Hai."

Naruto dragged the giggling Hyuuga heiress to Ichiraku.

They arrived to see Shikamaru being told off by Ino. Probably something about being called 'troublesome woman' Chouji slurping his 6th bowl of ramen happily. Lee and Kiba were talking something about the youthfulness of dogs and youthfulness sucks(Kiba). Sakura and Neji were chatting about something in one side. Well, Sakura was doing most of the chatting.

"Konichiwa minna!" Screamed/Greeted Naruto.

"Konichiwa minna-san." Greeted Hinata meekly.

"Konichiwa!" Cried Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Sakura and Ino in unison. Neji just nodded while Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' thus earning him bonk on the head with chopsticks courtesy of his 'loving' girlfriend. Now, don't get me wrong, Ino is loving but there were times where she could get a little off hand but Shikamaru wouldn't have it any other way. They balanced each other, he thought. He's a lazybum while she's a hyperactive blonde. Suites perfectly well that saying that goes 'OPPOSITES ATTRACT!' Look at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto in all his hyper glory and Hinata in her meek, humble and quiet personality.

"I'm sorry already Ino." Apologised Shikamaru,"I really am."

'Such a drag.' Thought the genius to himself

Ino ignored the apology and continued ignoring him until she felt her boyfriend give her a quick peck on the lips and two pairs of arms envelope her in a warm hug by the waist. Who knew the lazy genius had enough energy to do That? (AN: SHIKAMARU ROCKS!SHIKAINO ROCKS TOO!)

"SUCH A YOUTHFUL COUPLE!" Cried Lee with tears spilling from his eyes," Such a youthful world we live in. Full of blossoming love and youth. Filed with love and joy." He sighed happily to himself," I miss Tenten-san." He muttered suddenly. The gang looked at him. The once happy Lee was suddenly downcast.

"Her constant encouragement inspired me to carry on. She showed me that anyone like me could equal to a genius like Neji-kun," The green clad ninja wiped the tears that fell from his eyes furiously," Tenten-san was blossoming into such a beautiful and youthful lotus flower. Suddenly, she's gone." He sobbed.

Chouji feeling the pain of his friend comforted him," I understand your pain Lee. We all do." Chouji was right. Everyone had their special memories with Tenten and Tenten had special memories with everyone. She would always be there if one of her friends needed advice. Ever since the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, the gang became a lot closer, tighter in bond. They would meet up regularly, train together regularly. So Tenten leaving was like a chain losing one of its links, and a missing link in a chain is incomplete.

"I'm sure wherever Tenten-chan is at the moment, she is happy and if she finds out that were grieving because she's gone, you'll upset her." Interrupted Ino who was holding Shikamaru's hand, everyone missed her," She wanted to make sure Konaha is safe. So we should be thankful we have such a friend like her."

Neji looked guilty. 'Tenten come back.'

~ Ryuugakure ~

Tenten made her way to the Hakase's office again. She made her decision and she wasn't going to change her mind.

'They need me here, I'll stay in-.' Her train of thoughts was cut short when she heard the baritone voice of the Hakase.

"Hakase-sama." She addressed

"Tenten." He acknowledged back.

She closed her eyes "I have made my decision." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, "I would like to stay..."

* * *

So what's Tenten's decision? Will she pick Ryuugakure? Or will she choose Soragakure?

Next Chapter: Chapter 7: Her decision, His encouragement

* * *

Okay, so I kinda left you guys with a cliffie (An obvious one at that.) Clue:Shes staying. Thank you again for the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS! Heads up for the next chapter guys! I think there were alot of (AN:) scattered in this chapter! xDD ANyways! THANKS AGAIN AND TAKE CARE!

Ja ne,

SmiiLey-chan


	7. Chapter 7:Her decision,His encouragement

HOLA everyone! Here's chapter 7! I won't be able to update half as much! Last term of school starts and I have an overload of exams, reviews, and projects to do! BUT BY THE POWER OF YOUTH I WILL PREVAIL! SO don't worry! xD Thanks to the peeps who reviewed on chapter 6!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with it.

Goodbye's Not Forever

Chapter 7: Her Decision, His encouragement

Tenten closed her eyes "I have made my decision." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, "I would like to stay in-"

She couldn't decide. She took another deep breath.

"I would like to go to stay in Ryuugakure Hakase-sama."

The Hakase was taken back at her request to stay. He thought she would want to go to Ryuugakure to train.

"Ne Tenten-chan, are you sure about this?" He asked eagerly.

"Hai." She replied,"If I left then I will not be able to return for another year or so and Ryuugakure is in need of ninjas at this moment. I would like to help Ryuugakure"

"Tenten, we are fine here in Ryuugakure. You will help us if you go and train. Once you finish your training you will be able to help us a lot here." He explained,"Think of it this way, you train, you get stronger, thus helping us."

She pondered for a moment before agreeing. "FIne, but can I take Miyako-chan with me?"

"I'll go and ask her or you can ask her yourself."

"Tenten smiled"Arigatou Hakase-sama."

"Anytime Tenten."

Tenten bowed her head slightly and made her way out of the tower.

'I'll go and ask Miyako-chan if she would like to come with me.' She thought to herself.

With that thought in mind she dashed forth to the mansion.

Arriving at the door of the mansion, she knocked.

-Knock Knock-

Miyako came and answered door with her usual smile on her face.

"Konbanwa Tenten-chan!" She greeted gleefully.

"Konbanwa Miyako-chan."

"C'mon dinner is ready!." Said MIyako as she dragged Tenten.

"Hai, hai. Let e clear up first. Oh and I would like to ask you something later."

She nodded her head in understanding, "Sure."

~ After Dinner ~

After dinner, Tenten helped Miyako to clear up.

"Miyako-chan," Called Tenten as she dried the plated and placed them in the hazel cupboards," I told you about me going to Soragakure right?"

Her companion nodded.

"Well, Hayato-kun said it was okay if I could bring someone to come along with me," Explained Tenten," And I thought maybe you could accompany me?"

Miayko's eyes lightened up and she smiled and hugged Tenten while crying,"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO ACCOMPANY YOU!"

"I can't breathe Miya-chan." Said Tenten as she tried her best to breathe.

"Oops, sorry." Apologised Miyako.

"It's alright."

"When do we leave?"

"Next week."

"YOSH!"

The two girls laughed and high 5'ed each other.

~The next day~

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE!" Cried out a high-pitched voice.

Murmurs of 'Shut up or '5 more minutes' echoed around the mansion.

The owner of the voice sweat dropped.

She took a deep breath and yelled again, "IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW I'L THROW ALL THESE VANILLA AND CHOC-CHIP PANCAKES IN THE TRASH!"

That got them up. No one could resist Miyako's Vanilla and choc-chip pancakes.

Soon, a herd of humans were racing down the stairs.

Miyako sweat-dropped again.

"Calm down." She said,"There's plenty of them in the kitchen."

Murmurs of agreement sounded through the dining room.

"These are so delicious," Praised Akane while stabbing a pancake and stuffing in her mouth and grabbing more," I want moreeeee!"

"Don't be greedy Akane," Akako scolded while slapping Akane's hand away," Think of others!"

"Yeah Akane!" Agreed Hanako grabbing another plate of pancake herself.

"Look who's talking" Retorted back Kanon, snatching the plate of pancakes away from her sister,

"NO!" Cried the Akane and Hanako while falling down on the floor anime style.

Everyone watched in amusement as the two girls hugged each other and cried fountain of tears.

"Why? WHY OH WHY? SUCH A CRUEL WORLD FILLED WITH SUCH CRUEL PEOPLE!" Wailed Hanako, crying more tears.

"OH THE PAIN! THE SORROW!THE TORMENT OF WATCHING ALL THOSE GOLDEN PANCAKES GO TO WASTE! IT BREAKS MY HEART! SUCH TORTURE!" Sobbed Akane.

The others sweat-dropped.

Ignoring the wailing girls, everyone carried on munching on their breakfast.

~ A Little while later ~

"Tenten-san!" Hollered a little voice.

Tenten spun around to the owner of the diminutive voice and saw Ken waving his small chubby arms.

"Ohayo Ken-kun." She greeted with an earnest smile.

"Ohayo Tenten-chan!" He replied with his cheesy grin.

"Hayato-nii-san said that you and Miyako-chan are going to Soragakure." Ken said, he's expression changing from happy to sad.

"Now, now Ken. Don't worry we'll be back. Me and Miyako-chan are just going there for training and we won't be that long." Sensing his change of mood.

"You will visit here right?"

"Mochiron! I promise to be here on you birthday!" Promised Tenten as she gave Ken a thumbs up.

That lightened up the toddlers spirit as he also gave a thumbs up to Tenten and hugged her.

"Will you miss me and Miya-chan?" She asked.

"MOCHIRON! Ryuugakure won't be the same without you and Miya-chan."

"Let's go to the park"She suggested.

"YOSH!" Yelled Ken while punching his fist in the air reminding her of Naruto and Konohamaru.

Tenten chuckled lightly before picking Ken up and walking off to the direction of the park.

~ Konoha ~ Current place: Hyuuga Compound ~

"Hina-chan?" Called Naruto

"Hai, Naruto-kun?"

"Come, let's go to the barbecue restaurant!" He yelled.

"Sure Naruto-kun is there something to celebrate?"

"N-no! Of course not. Just a little date you know." He stuttered.

"O-kay." She replied slowly.

"I'll pick you up around 6:30."

"Hai."

"Ja ne Hina-chan! Aishiteru!" He said.

"Ja ne Naruto-kun. Aishiteruyu." She replied.

Naruto gave his girlfriends a quick peck on the lips before heading off.

Naruto rushed to his apartment to get dressed. Grabbing the outfit he picked out a while ago, he stripped naked and ran to the his bathroom to have a shower. After his steaming shower he got dressed and ruffled his hair and grabbed a small velvet box on his dresser. Looking at his reflection once more, he ran out of his apartment.

'I shouldn't be nervous dammit.' He thought while taking deep breaths and exhaling.

As he came closer to the Hyuuga Compound, he saw Neji but he was not alone. A girl with brown hair in low ponytail and onyx coloured eyes was trailing closely behind, with Lee and Gai-sensei following shouting something bout "Youth" Typical of the two duo.

"NEJI! OY NEJI!" Called Naruto.

Hearing his name, the Hyuuga prodigy spun around and saw the obnoxious blonde waving his hands.

"Naruto." He acknowledge with a nod.

"OYASUMINASAI NARUTO-KUN!" Yelled the two green beasts of Konoha.

"Oyasuminasai! Bushy-brow and bushy-brow-sensei!." He greeted back his eyes suddenly leading to the new face.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Meet Emi-Chan!" Introduced Lee, while wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The brunette gave a small smile," She is the replacement for Tenten."

"Oh," Muttered Naruto, mentally fuming at the fact that they were able to replace Tenten so easily," So Emi-chan, where are you from?"

Emi blinked then replied,"I'm from Iwagakure."

"I see. Well, it was nice talking to you guys but I met get going." Informed Naruto.

"Ja ne!" Said Team Gai.

Naruto walked to Hinata's bedroom, occasionally passing other Hyuuga members.

'Stay calm and collected, The only warning Hiashi gave was 'Break her heart and face the consequences.' I won't break her heart.'

He knocked on the door and Hinata answered it. Well, at least he thought it was Hinata.

'Of course it is!' He mentally scolded himself.

"You look stunning tonight." He complimented as Hinata blushed.

"Likewise Naruto-kun."

"Shall we go?" He asked as he extended his arm.

HInata giggled.

"Yes, yes we shall."

~ A little after Dinner ~

"So, Naruto-kun, you said there was a special occasion to celebrate." HInata reminded.

Naruto suddenly became nervous again.

'Calm down Naruto. Its only a couple of words and surely HInata wouldn't reject you, right?'

"U-uhm, yeah." He stuttered," It's something very important."

"Oh? Is that so Naruto-kun?"

"Hai." he relied while loosing his tie a bit."Would it be okay if we go outside or to the park?"

"sure."

~ Park ~

"Hina-chan," Began Naruto while taking his girlfriends in his own," We've been going out for at least a year now, and there's a question that has been bugging me for a while now."

Hinata stared at her boyfriend incredulously.

"I love you and I would like to spend my life with you for the rest of my life," Naruto got down on his knees and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it," Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?"

Hinata gasped and tears started to form in her lavender coloured irises.

"Yes,yes, yes!" She repeated the answer over and over again and tackled her new-fiance to the ground flustering him with kisses and hugs and 'I love you's

'Well, that didn't go as bad.' Thought Naruto,' I wish you were right now Tenten-chan.'

"Aishiteru Hina-chan."

"Aishiteruyu Naruto-kun."

The two hugged each other under the moonlight before heading off the Hyuuga Compound to spread the news.

~Ryuugakure~

~ The next day ~

It was a bright and sunny day in the village of Ryuugakure. Tenten and her group of friends were all headed for the beach to have a little get together before Miyako.

Miyako and Katsu were holding hands while leaping. Which surprised everybody. Akane and Akako were bickering rather loudly, something to do about parrots and lovebirds.

The two ANBUs that Tenten met at the Hakase Tower were having conversation about their fellow comrades. The female ANBUs name was Akemi. She had deep purple eyes and and light brown hair reaching just before mid back. As for the male ANBU his name was Hideaki, spiky navy blue hair and piercing azure eyes. Akemi was 18 while Hideaki was 19, and they were engaged. Have been for at least 4 months now.

The two sisters, Hanako and Kanon where singing songs, their excitement and pure joy were obvious in their gleeful singing.

There were these 3 brothers Tenten had met at the mansion, Takikeru Ren, oldest of the three, 18 years of age, Takikeru Katashi, 16 years old, 2 months older than Tenten, Takikeru Kyou, the baby of the three bothers, was 5. Ren and Katashi had jet black hair and light blue eyes, Like their deceased father, while Kyou had midnight purple hair and light blue eyes, a reflection of their also deceased mother. Tenten found out that their mother died giving birth to Kyou and their father died of a fatal illness.

Ken was currently on Tenten's back playing with the young brunettes hair that she left down just for today.

"We're close by now. Only a couple of munites and we'll arrive." Informed Hayato who was at the front.

"YATTA!" Cheered Akane, Akako, and Hanako. They started to their 'Yatta Dance' A dance they created when they were excited and hyped.

Tenten and Miyako laughed at the dance for the moves were utterly ridiculous! They weren't in time with each other much less was it choreographed to perfection.

'The joy of being friends with the buffoons.' Thought Tenten sarcastically.

As soon as the white beach sand and clear blue waters came in view the three hyperactive kunoichis cheered and leapt with joy. They ran ahead of the others and started to scream and shout.

'Typical.' Thought Tenten and Miyako in unison.

"WE'RE HERE AT LAST!" Yelled Akane while doing the dance with her other companions. The more calm ones sweat dropped.

"C'Mon! Don't just stand there! LET'S MAKE THE MOST OF OUR DAY!" Called Hanako.

"YOSH!" Cried Akako," LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

* * *

WOOT! Party Time! WHat will happen in this beach party of theirs? Will love bloom? Will hearts be broken? Will a recollection of memories occur? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT!

Next Chapter: Chapter 8: Let's Get This Party Started!

Okay! Thank you to all those who have reviewed I appreciate it! BETA BETA BETA WHERE ART THOU! I need you! xD Anyways! There are no new notices except that I will not be able to update regularly because I am back to school! Joy, more tests and reviews to come but I only have 3 months of school(More like 2 months only) THEN ITS SUMMER BREAK! I'm so excited for summer! =) Well that is all, oh and me and my collab partner are still working on our collab fic.

Heres her penman! Check out her stories please and review! WeaponsMistressofCA

That is all!

Ja ne!

SmiiLey-Chan!


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Get This Party Started!

BONJOUR! Here's chapter 8! Read and review! Again, if you put this story on alert PLEASE REVIEW! Merci!

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or anything affiliated with the anime.

Goodbye's Not Forever

Chapter 8: Let's Get This Party Started!

"MINE!" Called Katsu as he spiked the blue and yellow volleyball to the other side of the net.

"KYAA!" Cried Tenten as the ball bounced on her clasped hands. The yellow and blue ball flew to the other side and Akane spiked it.

"I GOT IT!" Informed Akako as she was about to spike the ball but then 2 large hands spiked the ball instead,"REN-KUN! I was gonna spike it!"

The said boy shrugged his shoulders and replied,"Didn't seem like it. The ball was too high."

Akako's eyes started to twitch.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm short?"

"Maybe," He muttered," You should be thankful I was willing to help you."

"Whatever."

"Lunch is ready!"Yelled Kanon.

Soon after the volleyball players made a mad dash to Kanon.

"What are we having for lunch?" Asked Katashi while taking a seat next to Akako.

"We are having barbecue pork, sashimi, noodles and we also have bubble tea in the cooler." Kanon replied while taking a bite from her barbecue.

Tenten looked around and saw a person missing," Where is Hayato-kun?"

"Oh, Nii-san went for a walk round the beach," Answered Ken," I'll go and get him."

"No, it's okay," Said Tenten," I'll do it, you carry on eating Ken."

The toddler shrugged and carried on gobbling up his lunch.

The brunette slipped her sandals on and walked to the direction Ken was pointing too. She saw him near the base of a cliff, his dark hair swishing with the wind, his eyes closed, hands in his pocket and was knee-high in water.

"Hey,"Softly greeted Tenten as she took her sandals off and walked to Hayato,"The lunch is ready."

The Hakase opened his eyes and stared the woman in front of him. Her brown hair was down, it was dead straight, he mused. She was wearing an oversized tshirt with black shorts underneath.

"I'll be there in a minute." He replied calmly

"I'll wait for you then."

"You sure?" He lifted an eyebrow up," Aren't you hungry yet?"

"Nope not at all." She replied with a smile adorning her face.

Suddenly her tummy started to grumble.

"Sure, Tenten, sure." He said sarcastically while grabbing hold of Tenten's hand and dragging her out of the water.

"Hey, I wasn't hungry a while ago, okay?" She mumbled.

"SUre, anything you say Ten," Was Hayato's sarcastic answer.

Tenten 'hmph'ed and carried on walking.

As they got closer to where all their friends were, the two teenagers smelt the aroma of the barbecue.

"Okay, I'm hungry alright." Tenten said as she made a dash for the barbecue.

The Hakase chuckled at Tenten's antics before he himself dashed to where Tenten ran to.

"This barbecue is delicious,"Praised Tenten as she bit off a bit of her barbecue,"It's so barbecue-y."

Laughs erupted from the gang's throats.

Tenten just shrugged and continued devouring her lunch.

~ Later that day ~

The group of friends were all gathered together in a circle around a campfire. Relieving memories, jokes, and crazy moments that happened in the past.

"Remember that time in the academy," Began Miyako as she wrapped her oversized t-shirt closer," When Katsu accidentally spilt that green goo over Kuro-sensei?"

"OOH! I remember that!." Giggled Akane," And then Hayato-kun got in trouble for bringing a chicken to the academy."

Everybody laughed except the two boys mentioned of course.

"I remember that time Tenten-chan and Akane-chan burnt Aime-sama's hair!" Said Akako while laughing.

"I remember that," Mumbled Tenten while blushing slightly," I remember when Miyako-chan and Katsu-kun got lost in the cave behind the healing waters waterfall."

"It took them forever to realise it was only a genjutsu and they were never in the cave in the first place." Offered Hayato, the gang roared in laughter.

"Hey! We were only like 5 years old at that time!." Defended Miyako with a blush on her face obviously embarrassed.

"You guys sure are crazy." Said Ren.

"Trust me," Grumbled Katsu," It gets crazier."

"Remember when Ren-nii-san mistook Ruko-san as a girl and he got a 3-hour lecture about being discreet and all."

"KATASHI!" Yelled Ren.

"What?" Asked the boy innocently. In return he got glares courtesy of his fuming brother.

"My, have I missed all these memories." Said Tenten.

Everyone mumbled a yes before quieting down.

"It's gonna be so quiet without you and Miyako-chan." Akane commented quietly.

The others agreed and soon enough the once happy atmosphere settled down.

"I'm going to head off to sleep now," Informed Miyako to everyone as she yawned and stood up,"Night e'vryone."

Murmurs of good night followed afterwards. Gradually, the gang lessened as more teens headed of to sleep.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet Ten?" Asked Hayato.

"Not yet, maybe later," She replied," I'm just gonna take a quick stroll, care to join me?"

"Sure."

As the two continued to walk, a soft breeze flew by them thus causing Tenten to wrap her thin T-shirt tighter around her petite body. Seeing the goosebumps arising from his comrade's skin, Hayato took of his sweater and placed it on Tenten.

The young brunette murmured a quick thanks and wrapped the sweater closer.

Silence.

Hayato broke the silence, "You ever planning to return to Konoha?"

"I don't know," She said honestly" Maybe every once in a while to visit the people round there." She shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"I see. Don't you want too see them again?" He asks.

"To be honest, no." She answered," I'm not needed there."

Brown eyes met with charcoal black.

"Why say such a thing?"

"I'm just stating the obvious." The brunette looked up to the stars and closed her eyes," They don't want me there. They pretend to like me and all but behind all of those lies, they're saying 'Such a weakling.'"

Breathing in, the Hakase asked," How do you know?"

"Because I can see it in their eyes." As she answered, the twos eyes met once again.

* * *

Next Chapter: Chapter 9:We'll Miss You!

* * *

Well there's not that much to say. Although I apologise for the late updates and short chapter.

Me and WeaponsMistressofCA's collab fic will be out soon, so keep an eye out for that.

I have a week off next week then after that I have only a month of school left then it's my summer break!

So I'll be able to update a bit more!

Please check out WeaponsMistressofCA's fanfictions! She is an amazing person!

Thank you!

SmiiLey-Chan!


	9. Chapter 9:We'll Miss You!

Konnichiwa! I actually found a beta for this! I would like to thank my mentor, Naash, (I suggest you read her stories.) Who is helping with this. She'll be betaing me! Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or anything with it.

* * *

**Goodbye's Not Forever**

**Chapter 9: We'll Miss You!**

A young brunette sat by her balcony, the spring breeze, wafting through her unbound hair, billowing it back and forth. The shimmering moonlight casted a soft glow on her tanned face. She creased her eyebrows and her head rested on her crossed arms. A sad sigh escaped her lips. From a distance off, faint footsteps were heard making their way closer to the room.

-Knock Knock-

"Come in." She said, softly.

A familiar blob of navy-black hair peeked out from behind the door.

"Hey Tenten-chan," She greets," Can I join you?"

The said girl smiled.

"Of course, Miyako-chan."

In two quick strides Miyako was by Tenten's side.

"You seem down. You ok?" Questioned Miyako.

The brunette shook her head and answered," I don't feel down at all. Don't worry."

The navy haired Kunoichi heaved a sigh as by looking at her friend's troubled face she knew something was definitely bothering Tenten.

Looking up at the pale, full moon, Miyako murmured, "What time are we leaving?"

Tenten thought about it for a moment. She herself didn't know.

"I don't know for sure yet," Tenten replied, honestly, while giving the other girl a small uncertain smile.

Another sigh escaped Tenten's lips.

"Do you think I made the right decision, Miyako?" Asked Tenten, quietly, as her chocolate eyes met Miyako's concerned violet orbs.

Quirking her head up in a questioning manner, Miyako asked, "What do you mean?"

All of a sudden, Tenten felt her breath hitch in her throat and she was willing herself not to weep.

'I will not cry. Not now. Not ever,' She thought. Forcing herself to think happy thoughts, she choked back a sob. "Leaving Konoha?" She managed to croak out.

"There's no right or wrong decision in this situation,Ten," Miyako replied with a smile," If you really wanted to go, then you made the right decision but if you really wanted to go and yet you never left, then I don't know."

"I just feel so guilty."

"Don't be. You volunteered to leave." She continued," And if all they ever do there and say is that you're weak behind your back, then staying in Konoha isn't worth it. You deserve to be treated better. Everybody deserves to be treated better."

Finally, a smile bloomed on Tenten's face as she hugged her friend," Thank you so much." She said," For being here for me."

Miyako giggled and responded," No problem! That's what friends are for right?"

The two, then, started to laugh hysterically but it, soon, died down when a knock was heard on their door.

"Come in," Informed Tenten from her little balcony.

"Hey." Greeted the new arrival.

"Oh! Hayato! What're you doing here?" Questioned a surprised Miyako.

"Well, I heard giggling and I thought might as well join the two of youm" He replied. " You guys were pretty loud when you were laughing."

The two females erupted in giggles again. This caused the lone boy to roll his eyes at his two friend's antics.

"You guys laugh too much." He mumbled with another roll of his eyes.

"Well, can't blame us!" Giggled Tenten in a childish manner," And plus laughing is good for you, it keeps you looking young and it keeps your heart young too!" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever." He said with a soft chuckle," You guys need to go to bed, it's quite late now and I doubt that the two of you have even finished packing for tomorrow."

The two kunoichis rolled their eyes and replied in unison, "Yes Dad."

The young Hakase's right eye started to twitch visibly. The girls started to laugh again. "Night, Dad!"They teased.

Poor little Hayato. He just glared at the two girls and 'hmph'ed before slamming the door shut.

"I swear that guy has man PMS!" Whispered Miyako to Tenten, in a serious tone. Tenten was on the verge of laughing loud again but Miyako put a hand over the brunettes mouth and shushed her.

"Quiet or will come back again." She whispered some more. Tenten giggled this time instead of doubling up in laughter.

"Night Miyako!" said Tenten with a yawn.

"Night bun-head."

"Shut up." Tenten glared.

Miyako rolled her eyes and closed the balcony door before switching off the night lamp and mumbling a goodnight to Tenten.

Tenten had heard her friend's goodnight but was too caught up in her thoughts to respond. The relief and laughter of a few minutes ago were forgotten when past memories of her time in Konoha emerged. The cries and taunts she received when she was at the academy came crashing down upon her like a waterfall.

Weakling, useless, ugly, tomboy…. The latter one didn't bother her half as much as the ones before that but it still hurts as it frequently haunted her mind in the past. Gradually, her thoughts began to fade as slumber overtook her body.

'I'll prove to them, to him, to Konoha, that I am not a weakling," Tenten uttered, her last thought before her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

~Next Day~

"Wake up, Tenten." Uttered a small voice while shaking her shoulders gently.

Tenten gave her morning waker a grunt before pulling her comforter over her head. The poor person rolled his eyes, when, suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

Moving swiftly to the end of the bed, the young Hakase snatched the comforter away and off the still sleeping Tenten.

"If you don't get up now, I'm gonna chuck a bucket of cold water on you." He warned.

In a blink of an eye, Tenten was up.

"I'M UP!" She yelled suddenly while running to the bathroom. Hayato chuckled and rolled his eyes.

'I've been rolling my eyes to much.' He thought as his brows creased together.

"U-uhm, Hayato?" Stuttered Tenten from behind her bathroom door, her head peeking out,"Could you pass me my hair brush and hair bands?"

He raised an eyebrow at her."What if I don't want to?" He replied with a smug look on his face.

Tenten's right eye started to twitch.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Tenten resorted in using a different approach.

"Hayato-kun?" She started while batting her eyelashes at the teenager. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind passing me my brush and hair ties which are only mere inches away from where you are?"

"Yes, I do mind."

Sighing again, Tenten started to whimper.

"H-Hayato-kun is being a meanie," Looking up to the Hakase, she started to whimper again, her large brown eyes watered.

The Hakase sweatdropped

'She's using the puppy dog pout. Typical.' He thought.

"Fine." He finally gave in with a roll of his eyes.

As he handed her the items, he gave her a quick peck on the forehead. Tenten could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks.

"I'll miss you," He said quietly," Don't forget to visit us."

Tenten let a small smile grace her lips.

"I'll miss you too." She whispered in his ear before giving him a soft kiss on the lips and slamming the door on his face.

Hayato was rendered speechless by her unexpected gesture. He touched his lips unconsciously and smiled.

Tenten bit her lip as she heard him leave her room. She did not know what possessed her to give him a peck on the lips. But she smiled nonetheless, knowing that she did not regret it one bit.

She shook her head and proceeded with taking her clothes off and stepping into the shower. Turning the tap on, the cool water sprayed over her slender frame.

She let out a contented sigh.

After soaping her body, and washing her hair, she dried and wrapped herself with the towel hanging by the door. She, then, bundled her damp hair in another smaller towel.

The sudden breeze caused chills to run up and down her spine as she stepped out of the bathroom. Making a quick dash to the window, she closed it hastily.

She walked to her closet and grabbed her usual outfit. After smothering lotion on every inch of her skin, she pulled the top over her body and zipped up her pants. She blow dried her hair, brushed it and tied it into one messy bun. Glancing at the mirror, she smiled and headed downstairs.

The aroma of green tea and miso soup filled her nostrils.

"Morning Ten!" Greeted Miyako with a big grin on her face as she sipped her tea.

"Morning." She responded.

"Slept well Tennie?" Asked Akane.

"Of course, and you?"

"Like a baby." Replied Akane.

"Yeah, I don't think babies snore as loud as a pig." Retorted her twin sister.

A vein appeared on Akane's forehead.

"Shut up, you're one to talk Akako!." She snorted.

"Hey! I never said anything about me sleeping like a baby, did I?" Akako defended.

"Whateber!" Mocked her older sister with a roll of her eyes and click of her tongue.

"Why you little s-" The twins stood up and glared intently at each other, ready to pull each other's hair out.

"That's enough you two." Interrupted Tenten as she put an arm around each of the twins." Eat your breakfast and you can continue this later."

Akane and Akako sweat dropped.

They sat back down and continued to dig into their breakfast.

~A little while later~ Tenten and Miyako's Room~

Tenten, Miyako, Akane, Akako, Hanako, Kanon, and Akemi were all gathered in Tenten's and Miyako's room.

Tenten, Akane, Akako, and Kanon sat on Tenten's bed. On the other hand, the remaining three people were plopped comfortably on Miyako's bed.

"You don't need to bring a lot of clothes you know." Advised Akemi while pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"I second what Akemi said," Agreed Kanon," You can always buy clothes at Sora. I heard they have stylish clothes there."

Tenten nodded her head in agreement and stood up. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a photo from one of the drawers. It was a picture of the Konoha gang. Ino and Sakura had their fingers up in a peace sign, Hinata was smiling in Naruto's embrace who had his arm around her with a big grin on his face, Shikamaru was leaning on a wall with his eyes closed and his hands in his pocket, Chouji was holding a bag of crisps in one hand while the other was doing a peace sign like Ino, Kiba was riding on Akamaru with Shino standing directly behind the two, Lee was being Lee, doing his usual good guy pose. Lastly, Tenten and Neji were next to each other, the Hyuuga had his usual smirk while Tenten had a hand on her hip with her head cocked to the side cutely.

A sad smile cracked on her cherub face as she placed the picture into her bag.

Another photo also caught her eye. It was sitting nicely on her dresser. Her pained pained face slowly vanished and was replaced by a big grin.

It was a picture of the Ryuugakure gang when they went to the beach. Akane and Akako were hugging each other in a sisterly love way, Hanako, Kanon and Akemi had an arm around each other while Ren, Katashi, Hideaki and Katsu were all making weird faces. The two babies, Ken and Kyou were sitting 'innocently' on the sand with their thumbs up, and in the middle of all the commotion of the photo was Hayato with an arm around Tenten's waist. She looked content here. Happy. She remembered all the craziness that they had to go through to just get the perfect picture. She chuckled, reminiscing.

Next to the group photo was her and Hayato's favourite picture. She was on his back as the Hakase male was giving her a piggy back ride. The two seemed to be on cloud nine.

She carefully stuffed the photos in her bag.

"Well, I'm done packing." She informed.

"I'm just about done," Said Miyako," I just need to find my weapon pouch."

The girls all sweat dropped.

"It's hanging by your waist Miyako," Akane, pointed out.

"Oh." Miyako blushed and giggled at her mistake."Well, that's all. I guess…. We should go?"

The kunoichis made their way downstairs where the boys were 'waiting.'

The scene before them made the girls sweat drop.

'Boys and their egos.' They thought in unison.

Hayato and Ren were having an arm wrestling competition with the other boys cheering them on.

Tenten coughed, interrupting their game.

The shinobis glanced at to the sound's direction, a sheepish grin on their faces. The girls just shook their heads in return.

"Boys will be boys, right?" Commented Kanon.

Agreements of yes and yups caused the guys to just chuckle nervously or in amusement.

"Shall we go?" Asked Hideaki.

Everyone nodded and soon enough everyone was making their way to the gates.

~Ryuugakure Gates~

"Goodbye, Tenten-chan!" Cried Ken while hugging the brunette. He was trying his best to hold the tears but was failing," I'll miss you. Come back soon!"

"Now Ken, don't cry." She comforted as she wiped his fresh tears with her thumb. " I'll be back."

"Promise?" He extended his pinky to Tenten.

"Promise." Tenten linked her pinky with his and gave him a big hug.

Hayato pulled the crying toddler off Tenten and handed him to Akemi.

The brunette sighed and gave a small smile to the Hakase who was making his way to her.

He suddenly enveloped her in a tight embrace. No words were needed to be exchanged. He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He nuzzled his forehead closer to Tenten's own.

The two smiled and Tenten decided to delve in another kiss. The kiss lingered a few seconds longer; just enough to last till her return.

"Goodbye guys!" Miyako yelled, making her way out of the gates.

"See you around Hayato." Tenten said with a wink and a smile. She, then, sprinted to Miyako falling into step with the girl.

"I'll see you around Ten." Hayato murmured as he watched her retreating back, his heart heavy.

* * *

Next Chapter: Chapter 10:Hello again.

The end of may is coming close! Me and WeaponsMistrssofCA's story will be out soon! Keep an eye out for that!

I'd like to thank my beta, Naash, for helping me! Please read and review her stories!

Gah! I have no idea what I should put on my next chapter. Sooo if you guys wanna give out some ideas, please do! If you have any requests, review! Constructive criticism are accepted but straight to my inbox please!

Anyways, I only have one month more of school and I'm on summer break *Starts dancing* So, I'll try my best update a bit more. This story is going to finish soon. Maybe another 5-10 chapters. After chapter 9 there will be a time skip of maybe a year or so. This is somewhat based on the manga but not EXACTLY. I'll have my own little twist to it. So enough said from me.

Review por favor!

Thank you,

SmiiLey-Chan


	10. Chapter 10: Hello Again!

Hola! Yes, I know. I haven't updated in like a month or two but I got two good excuses. I wanted to update this tomorrow but since the last Harry Potter Film is out today, i thought 'What the hay, might aswell update!' Anyone HP lovers here?

Excuse Number 1: I had tons of exams!

Excuse Number 2: I couldn't find the will to write .

Anyways here's chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything affiliated with it =)

* * *

Goodbye's Not Forever

Chapter 10: Hello again!

Recap:

The brunette sighed and gave a small smile to the Hakase who was making his way to her.

He suddenly enveloped her in a tight embrace. No words were needed to be exchanged. He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He nuzzled his forehead closer to Tenten's own.

The two smiled and Tenten decided to delve in another kiss. The kiss lingered a few seconds longer; just enough to last till her return.

"Goodbye guys!" Miyako yelled, making her way out of the gates.

"See you around Hayato." Tenten said with a wink and a smile. She, then, sprinted to Miyako falling into step with the girl.

"I'll see you around Ten." Hayato murmured as he watched her retreating back, his heart heavy.

Time Skip: 3 years later

~Konoha~ Hokage Tower~

Tsunade took a swig of her sake. It was much too early to drink as it was near noon and she still had a mild hang over from drinking last night. However, regardless of her medical expertise and lack of an aspirin at hand, she decided to cure her hangover by drinking more alcohol. Perhaps it would ease the pulsing headache that the Kyuubi boy had started with his boisterous nature just half an hour ago.

Her brown calculating eyes observed the two shinobi standing in front of her, waiting for her further instructions.

"Ahem…" Sakura broke the silence. "Is there a reason you want to see us Tsunade-sama?" she asked her mentor.

Tsunade rubbed her temples, easing her migraine. She should have eased on the alcohol. It clearly did not work. The hokage picked up a beige file with perfectly manicured hands and tossed it in the direction to a pale eyed Hyuuga. Neji caught it with ease.

"This is a simple B rank mission." She watched Neji open the file and scan its contents. "The Daimyo of the Hidden Village of Rocks is having a festival and requests for security." Tsunade leaned forward, her arms resting on the table. "I am aware that this job is more than apt for a Chuunin level shinobi. However, the Daimyo is willing to pay us generously."

Neji's voice came out cold but calm. "Is there any threat to the Daimyo?"

"No," Tsunade responded.

"So, all we have to do is check the parameters and verify the guests?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked.

Tsunade's gaze shifted from one to another. "It's a fairly easy mission. You should not encounter any problems."

"So whats the plan, Neji?" Asked Sakura as she and her team mate walked out of the Hokage Tower.

"We will leave tonight, meet at the gates in 3 hours." He responded monotonously

"Kay, see you later then."

"Hn."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes before sprinting off to her apartment.

The Hyuuga prodigy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 'Great, another mission. Fun,' he thought sarcastically.

~Soragakure~

"Tenten, Miyako, Minorou," Began the Raikage," As you know there is a festival taking place in Iwa. From the information the ANBU has given me, an assassination is to take place." The Raikage clasped his hands in front of him and looked directly at each and every one of them.

"They are planning to assassinate the Tsuchikage. I need you to stop them before that happens. Understood?"

"Hai." The three chorused in unison.

"You guys leave tonight and I expect nothing but success on this."

"Hai."

"Dismissed."

"Joy, another mission filled with blood," muttered Miyako sarcastically.

Tenten laughed at her best friend's complaints.

"Cheer up Miyako," Interrupted Minorou, a male ninja with brown hair and green eyes who is a year older than his other two teammates. " It's not that bad."

"BUT WE'VE DONE SO MANY MISSIONS FOR THE LAST 2 MONTHS! I'M TIRED!" She groaned while slumping her shoulders and pouting.

"I'm sure the Raikage will give us a break after this mission," assured Tenten, patting her friend's back.

The navy haired Kunoichi sighed in discontentment.

"We'll meet up at the gates as usual," informed Tenten,"No later than 2 hours."

"Hai!" Responded Minorou before dashing to his apartment.

"C'Mon let's go." Tenten voiced out.

The two kunoichis pumped chakra to their feet and bolted to their shared apartment.

~Ryuugakure~

"Hakase-sama," called out a meek voice from behind the door.

"Come in," grumbled Hayato with an annoyed-looking expression on his face. This was the 30th time his irritating secretary kept on bothering him.

"What is it now?" He questioned, annoyance evident in his tone.

"I just wanted to remind you that you have to go to that festival in Iwagakure," she reminded him.

"Yes, yes, don't worry," he said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.

His poor secretary sighed. "Are you going with anyone?" She inquired, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm going with Katsu and Ren," he replied. "Inform them to meet me at the gates, latest by midnight."

She murmured a yes and soon disappeared.

~3 days later~

"I can't believe I have to wear a dress just to 'fit' in," Tenten grumbled, emphasising the word 'fit.' The dress complimented her curves nicely, defining all her 'feminine assets', thus, receiving many stares and appreciative whistles from the civilian boys.

Her companions laughed at her laments.

"Tenten it's just a dress," Miyako began as she pulled back her hair in a messy bun," It's not like it's a bikini or some undergarment. It's not going to kill you."

"Whatever." Tenten muttered," Shall we get going?"

"Don't we need a plan?" Minorou commented as he sipped his tea.

"Well, from what I've heard, the festival takes place tomorrow," offered the navy-haired kunoichi. "The Tsuchikage will pass through the main streets."

"We need more research done," sighed Tenten.

"We'll split up. We need to find out as much as we can about these assassins," suggested the lone boy in the team.

"I agree with Minorou, Tennie."

Tenten sighed once again.

"Fine, we meet by the hotel just a little after lunch then we'll improvise from there."

The two nodded their heads.

"Oh, and Tenten, I suggest you change your hairstyle," advised Miyako.

"Why?" She asked wryly.

"I heard those Konoha ninjas are coming too. Don't want to put our mission in jeopardy now, do we?" The kunoichi teased.

Tenten rolled her eyes and undid her hair from their customary buns. Her hair tumbled down in waves. The highlighted parts of her hair gleamed in the reflection of the sun. Her hair was no longer the dark mud brown it was before but a shade of redish-purple. She and Miyako decided to change their appearances after a year in Sora.

"That's a little better," her female companion complimented.

"You two done?" An aggravated Minorou asked.

"Yes, we are," Miyako replied. " See you bakas later!"

"Hn."

"Yep, see you later."

Tenten decided to walk the northern part of the village as she was receiving too many glares from the girls and many ogling looks from the boys. She was used to the attention since this was an everyday thing in Sora. However, since she is on a mission, she rather not have too much attention towards her. She was supposed to blend in. As she continued to survey her surroundings secretly, she overheard a valuable piece of information.

"The Tsuchikage will be passing by this street," one of the man whispered.

His comrade grunted in response. "Send word to the entire group to meet in the basement. We've got some planning to re-arrange for this mission."

"Hai." In a flash, he was gone.

Tenten smirked.

'Better follow this guy.' She turned into an alleyway and jumped on the roofs of the buildings towering over the alley. She spotted her target making his way through the street. Stealthily, she followed him. She leapt from roof to roof as she singled him out. He swivelled to a halt in front of a bar. He knocked twice before another male opened the door and welcomed him in.

She jumped down from her hiding place and crouched behind the bin that was there. She pumped chakra to her ear and attempted to listen intently on the conversation going on.

"The plans are going well, I presume," said a deep masculine voice.

"Yes, sir. But there are a few changes needed to be made,"replied her target. "I heard that the Tsuchikage hired trained shinobis from Konoha to guard him."

"I am sure you have it all under control, right?" The masculine voice challenged.

"Y-yes sir," he stuttered.

"Good. The assassination of the Tsuchikage commences tomorrow."

'I, with no doubt, have found our future culprits," he thought hastily.

She stood up and leapt from roof to roof again. She was heading towards the hotel.

"Tenten to Miyako, Minorou. Do you guys read me?" She said through her earpiece disguised as an earring.

"Hai," responded her comrades through their radios.

"Meet me by the hotel now. I've just discovered something important."

"Be right there," mumbled Miyako.

"Give me a couple of minutes," Minorou replied.

In a couple of minutes, the three arrived at their hotel room simultaneously.

"Well, what have you found?" Miyako demanded.

Tenten then reported to her team mates about the conversation that she had overheard and where the HQ of the assassins was situated.

"Plans?" Tenten pondered for a moment, hoping a random idea might pop in her head.

"Let me get this straight," Minorou replied with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "So from what you heard, there will be at least 6 people trying to assassinate the Tsuchikage."

Tenten nodded her head.

Minorou continued. "And they are planning this attack, tomorrow, when the Tsuchikage makes his way down main street?"

Tenten nodded her head again.

"How are they going to do that?" Questioned Miyako.

"Something about tea and poison. Teashop. Aiko's Teashop," mumbled Tenten as she tried her best to recall the conversation. "Maybe, they'll go and disguise themselves as tea waiters and poison the Tsuchikage."

"And may I know how?" Miyako let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, he is going to visit the shops and stalls down the main street, so he's bound to get a free drink from the teashop."

"True say," they agreed.

"What's the plan?" Miyako asked.

'Easy,' thought Tenten with a smirk. "Easy. We just go with the flow."

Her two comrades raised a slender eyebrow at their 3rd member.

"And may I know how?" Miyako repeated her previous question.

"We'll just blend in with the crowd but we need to stay alert. We can't draw too much attention to ourselves since we'll be killing the assassins," Tenten began to explain. "As the Tsuchikage comes down along the main street, we will clone ourselves and henge them. The clones will be in a close vicinity of the Tsuchikage. They will be there to watch out for anything suspicious, while the three of us will be riding the skies."

"Riding the skies, you mean by r-"

"Yes, by riding the skies I mean flying with our dragons. So we'll have to summon them early," Tenten interrupted Minorou. "We'll have to keep an eye out from the skies. They may shoot him from roof tops."

"How bout if the clones fail?" Miyako inquired.

"We resort to plan B."

"Which is?"

"Hook, line and sinker tactics," she replied with a smirk. "I'll be the bait and the distraction while you two get the Tsuchikage to safety. I'll handle those bakas until you guys return."

"They're smarter than that you know," snorted Minorou with a knowing look on his face.

"I know. But it's worth a try," defended Miyako.

~Next day~

"Are we set?"confirmed Minorou, he's calculating eyes scoping the surroundings.

"Hai."

"So, we've changed the plans a billion times. Are you sure this will work, Tenten?" pushed Miyako.

"Yup. It's the basic 'Hook, Line, and Sinker' tactic," The brunette replied with a flick of her unbound hair.

"So, you'll be up top while we scout through the crowds. The clones will henge into different people as look outs. Meanwhile, Minorou and I will be waiting at the tea shop. Our fists ready for those assassins?" affirmed Miyako.

"Hai." Her two members replied in unison.

"Okay, let's get going then!" yelled Miyako while punching a fist in the air.

~ A little while later~

"This is Tenten coming in. Miyako, Minorou do you copy?" Tenten breathed into her small receiver.

"Hai, this is Minorou."

"Yup, Miyako here."

"What's the status at the moment?"

"Well, there is nothing out of the ordinary," replied Miyako as she looked at the surrounding area.

A fuzzy sound alerted Tenten of another incoming call."All good here, Ten."

"Right. I just got a message from Sora," informed the brunette. "They're re-assigning this mission to Team 4. Something about,' Good experience for such budding little chuunins.' Good experience my ass."

Tenten's two team mates sweat dropped.

"Are they here?" Miyako asked.

"They're already here," answered Minorou.

"How do you know?" challenged the navy haired kunoichi.

"Because I can see them walking around the streets, inspecting the place."

"Oh."

"Let's meet back at the fountain, downtown, main street," Tenten said as her eyes scanned the area.

"Yup," replied her two team mates

As Tenten was scanning the vicinity, she saw the people she would have never thought of seeing again and her heart lurched to a stop.

"Tenten, this is Minorou coming in. We have a slight problem," the shinobi voiced out.

Tenten tore her gaze away from the sight and clenched her jaw. "What is it?"

"The Tsuchikage has been kidnapped."

* * *

Next Chapter: Chapter 11: The Kidnap

* * *

Yupyup. I really wanted to watch HP today but I got tons of things to do. I've read the book anyways so I know whats gonna happen. But its so emotional. After years of watching the characters grow older, I'm just so... so.. so gonna miss HP! Thank you so much J. =') My childhood is ending. *Starts sobbing*

This update is in memory of Harry Potter. THough its a Naruto fic xDD But I will also rant like this when Naruto is over. Gah! MY CHILDHOOD IS ENDING! ='((

Special thanks to my greatest beta! Naash!

Got a new story on my profile. Check it out.

And does anyone have a Tumblr? Pm me ;]

Ty,

SmiiLey-Chan


	11. Chapter 11: The Kidnap

Well, uhmmm, hi? *laughs nervously* I KNOW! I'M SORRY! I havent updated in AGGEEEESSS! Almost a year now I think? I was just so caught up with school, since Ive moved to a new school and a new house for the past year D: And I was kinda caught with The Hunger Games xD If you guys havent read it or watched it, YOU SHOULD! IM OBSESSED! LIKE LITERALLY! AND OHMYGOODNESS. Are there any L.O.K Fans here ? Legend of Korra lovers? :3 Anyway, I havent really proofread this neither have I got it beta'ed *facepalm* but I hope you enjoy :D Im going to try and update regularly, but no promises tho T^T

Standard disclaimer applies.

PS: If any of you want to fangirl or fanboy with me about THG, L.O.K, Naruto, and other animes, TA ME ON TUMBLRRRRRRRR!

allanajeanelle. tumblr. com

;D

* * *

Goodbye's Not Forever

Chapter 11: The Kidnap

"What?"

"The Tsuchikage has been kidnapped." Repeated the kunoichis teammate.

Tenten cursed under her breath. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"Where was he last seen?" She questioned exasperatedly.

Miyako's voice rang through her intercom "Apparently once the Tsuchikage and his guards left their home."

"Meet at the hotel. ASAP." Commanded Tenten, " Minorou, I need you to gather Team 4 and bring them to the hotel. We have planning to do."

A chorus of yes' were heard before her intercom shifted into silence again.

The words of the Raikage kept on repeating in her head, 'I expect nothing but success in this.'

'Damn it.' She thought with a sigh.

~ Sakura and Neji ~

"Something the matter?" The rosette asked the byakugan wielder

Neji shook his head. Surely there was nothing wrong but he had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Tenten, this is Minorou coming in, we have a slight problem." At this, the Hyuugas ears perked up.

'Tenten?' His mind started to whirl with possibilities of seeing his old team mate.

Then the next sentence cut off all thoughts of his old team mate.

"The Tsuchikage has been kidnapped."

Sensing the sudden tense feeling emitted by Neji, Sakura asked again if there was a problem.

"The Tsuchikages been kidnapped." He repeated the information he discovered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I know you're a genius and all but how do you know?"

"I overhead a conversation." He replied non-chalantly," C'mon we need to find him."

Hastily, Sakura replied with a hai before running after Neji, who took off.

'And here I thought everything was going fine and dandy' She thought with a roll of her eyes,' Trust Neji to find something out of the blue.'

~ With Tenten ~

The hotel soon came in view and she spotted her team mates alongside with Team 4 entering inside casually.

Landing softly in an alleyway, she walked to the entrance and made her way up to her hotel room. She arrived at the same time her companions did.

Once they entered the room and made sure that the coast was clear, Tenten spoke up.

"I'm guessing Minorou and Miyako have already informed you of the problem right?"

The 3 Chuunins nodded their head.

The sole female of the Chuunin team then vocalized her thoughts.

"Ne, Tenten-sempai, according to Akio-kun the Tsuchikage is being held at an abandoned temple outside the outskirts of the village. Apparently he's being held as a hostage." She took out a scroll and unrolled it," The kidnappers want 3 of their people who are currently being held as prisoners in exchange for the Tsuchikage."

Tenten pondered for a moment, her brown eyes calculating and scanning the scroll before her. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips.

'At this point, calling for reinforcements is too late. By the time backup arrives, I'm sure those kidnappers would've taken the Tsuchikage to some remote place. Persuading the council to let the prisoners go in exchange for their leader is out of the question… unless….' She rolled her eyes and smirked,' I think that plan will do just fine.'

"Okay, listen up, this is the new plan." She gathered her comrades and explained the plan, " We know their smarter than they look and obviously stronger than they seem and I'm absolutely sure that they know that we're planning on saving the Tsuchikage. But I know for sure that they think we'll attack full on. They are over estimating us"

Minorou 'tch'ed and said, " You make it sound as if over estimating us is a bad thing."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. Neither did I said it's a good thing. " Replied Tenten,"But we can use it to our advantage."

" And how are we to do that?" Questioned Mio, the only female of Team 4.

"I was getting there." Responded Tenten aggrievedly, " Like I said, we'll use it to our advantage. They expect us to come sneakily and just rescue the Tsuchikage. Then we'll have to go through all the troublesome problems like fighting off the guards etcetera."

Miyako clapped her hand in manner of her understanding Tenten's point, "I see, so what we're gonna do is come in clean with the prisoners. And as far as I'm guessing, we'll clone ourselves and henge them into the prisoners and they'll never know that because, first of all, they're expecting a full on fight so they'll suspect nothing wrong. Second of all, who can resist our charms? " The last comment earned her a bonk on the head, courtesy of Minorou.

"Whats Plan B?" Everyone turned their heads to the owner of the voice.

Tenten sighed. She hadn't thought that far ahead yet. She ran a hand through her hair and explained to the Chuunins the basis of Plan B. The basic, "Hook, Line and Sinker " tactics.

They bobbed their heads up and down in understanding and got prepared.

'What a drag.' She thought with a sigh.

"Team 4 I need you guys to go with Miyako to check out the perimeter where the targets are currently hiding. Minorou, you're coming with me. We're going on an informative field trip."

Team 4 and Miyako made their way to the outskirts of the village whilst the leftover two walked casually to the north side of the village.

"Let's speed this journey up a bit." Muttered Minorou. He grabbed Tentens hand and dragged her up on the rooftops. The 19 year old kunoichi rolled her eyes and sprinted off in the direction of the prison.

~ With Neji and Sakura ~

Byakugan eyes scanned the vicinity of its surroundings. Beholding every detail and every spectacle out of the ordinary. A whizz of black and white caught Neji's eyesight. Without warning to his partner, Neji ran after the two.

"NEEE! Neji!" Shouted the medic-nin as she followed Neji," Hyuuga Neji, you slow down right now." The Hyuuga ignored the boisterous shouts coming from his team mate and proceeded with following his targets.

The Hyuuga slowed down to a stop in an alleyway.

"Geez, Neji, what the heck was that all about? " Scolded Sakura, a vein pulsating on her forehead. The Hyuuga took no heed to this and glared at Sakura. The pinkettes eyes twitched.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUYS PROBLEM?' Yelled inner-Sakura.

'TCH. You're asking me. How should I know?' Retorted Sakura crossing her arms in a child-like manner.

'Maybe you should ask him baka.'

'Who you calling baka? As far as I'm concerned, you're me, and I'm you. So technically, you're calling yourself an idiot.'

'Why you little pest-'

Sakuras inner argument was cut short when Neji beckoned her to follow him.

"Neji, can you tell me what going on." She whispered fiercely.

"Hn."

Inner-sakura mentally fumed at the one-syllabic grunt from the so called prodigy.

"We are supposed to be working as a team Hyuuga. A TEAM."

Another grunt.

Breathe in, breathe out, inhale, exhale.

"Hyuuga Neji. I will ask this one more time and you better give me a damn answer or I will cut your balls and feed it to the Inuzukas pet dogs." Neji turned around and gave Sakura a ' You-really-think-you-can-lay-your-hands-on-me-much-less-my-balls' look,"What the hell is going on?"

"Hn. You'll see." He replied before speeding off again.

"HYUUGA NEJI! SLOW YOUR DAMN ASS!"

~Minorou & Tenten~

She knew the Hyuuga saw her and Minorou speed past his byakugan vicinity and wasn't surprised if he would follow them.

'Tch. I was hoping I wouldn't bump into them just yet.' She thought with a sigh.

Minorough suddenly stopped and whispered to Tenten, "Someone's following us."

"I know. Let's split up."

"Not a good idea."

"Might as well take a chance, ne?"

"You're cra-"

"I know, but I also know how the person or people following us works." She interrupted, a serious look on her face.

The male sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, but if our covers get blown, you're the one to blame. capiche?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She replied with a small giggle.

Tentens POV

'I need to direct their attention elsewhere. '

"How troublesome."I muttered whilst halting to a stop.

"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru."

A small smile slowly formed on my face. 'Too late to think of plans.' I thought, shaking my head. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. It was the same voice that broke me years ago. The same voice that made me who I am. I chuckled bitterly at that thought. 'Cliché much?'

I turned around and let out a breath I forgot I was holding. He was still the same, maybe a few inches taller, a bit more muscles bulging from his off-white shirt, but overall he was still the same guy from years back.

"I guess I am." I finally replied, a wry smile forming.


End file.
